


A Demons Mate

by LadyinTime



Category: GOT7
Genre: Demon Im Jaebum | JB, Demon Kim Yugyeom, Demon Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lycan Jackson, Lycan Youngjae, M/M, Markjin, Mates, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, demon bambam, jackbeom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyinTime/pseuds/LadyinTime
Summary: Mark didn’t consider himself superstitious. He lived his life one day at a time, taking the cards dealt to him with little to no complaints and dealing with them the best way he knew how. He didn’t consider himself superstitious, but he couldn’t deny his terrible luck. What was he supposed to do as the mate of a demon prince?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 43
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

Mark didn’t consider himself superstitious. He lived his life one day at a time, taking the cards dealt to him with little to no complaints and dealing with them the best way he knew how. He didn’t consider himself superstitious, but he couldn’t deny his terrible luck.

“I heard that the last one was mutilated; they say her body was found drained of her…”

Ever since childhood his life had been one misfortune after another. His parents abandoned him shortly after birth, the orphanage that took him in was overcrowded, and his foster parents consisted of a pervert and a pervert's wife. 

“…posted an announcement at town hall. Apparently, they’re going to announce a new…”

The man had been obsessed with having a daughter, and since Mark was the only foster child they were allowed, Yang had forced Mark to wear a dress as a ‘daughter’ until he turned 16. Even after forgoing a dress for a nice pair of jeans, the man drooled over him more than he looked at his wife. 

Mark shuttered at the memory.

“I wonder who the poor soul that they’re choosing is. I heard that the King is ruthless…”

Leaving that house on the day of his 18th birthday was the best thing he had ever done. He glanced to the side, watching silently as Sunmi worked the bar, smiling at customers as she made their drinks. If it hadn’t been for her, he would have been on the streets.

He was grateful when she offered him a job. It allowed him to get his own apartment away from his foster home, and though his apartment was rundown, and his landlord was a slumlord, he no longer had to worry about blocking his door at night.

“Mark, are you listening to me?”

Snapping his attention to the girl sitting in front of him, he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the base of his neck with his hand as she pouted. Quickly replacing her pout with a scowl, Sana crossed her arms over her chest, preparing herself to scold her friend for not paying attention.

“Of course, I am. You’re talking about the sacrifice.”

Of course, he wasn’t, but it was obvious what the girl had been talking about for the past 7 minutes. It was the same topic everyone who entered the diner was talking about. A royal notice had been posted on the bulletin board outside of town hall, citing a new sacrifice had been chosen by the royal family.

They would make the announcement at midnight, as they always had.

It wasn’t an honor to be chosen, and the town grew somber every time a notice was posted, but they all continued to chatter as they waited for the next sacrifice to be announced. They wanted to know who the next victim of the demon king would be so they no longer had to worry for the next 6 months.

“If you were listening, then why didn’t you answer me?” Sana deflated instantly, sinking back into the booth across from him.

Because he wasn’t listening was the obvious answer, but he didn’t think that would bode well for him. The girl was already frenzied with the announcement, and he didn’t want to agitate her any farther than she already was. Sana’s sister had been chosen as a sacrifice 5 years prior so she became more anxious every time an announcement was posted. Her sisters body was never found.

“I have nothing so say.”

“You have nothing to say?” She questioned, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table as she scrutinized him with a raised brow. “No opinions on who the new sacrifice could be, or what happened to the last one?”

Mark shook his head, confirming that he really had none. Sana sucked her teeth, letting him know that she didn’t believe him. He could only shrug in response. 

Jamie caught his attention over his coworkers’ shoulder and motioning to her watch, signaling an end to their break.

“Breaks over.” He informed, sliding out of the booth. He waited for Sana to slide out as well, a sigh leaving her lips as she re-tied her apron around her waist.

“Do you think one of us will be chosen?” She asked, voice almost a whisper. Sana looked up at him, pleading for any form of security he could offer.

“I don’t know.” Mark answered honestly, feeling pity as the girl’s eyes dulled. He would never offer false hope to anyone, not even a long time friend who asked for it. There were no merits in lying to others to soften the blows of life, especially if one of them were chosen. No one knew the requirements to be chosen as sacrifice, they only knew one was requested once every 6 months, and to be chosen was to be chosen for death

No sacrifice had ever been seen alive after surrendering themselves to the crown.

He watched as she turned, pulling out her notepad before plastering a smile on her face as she moved to take the order of a group of newly sat customers.

Tying his own apron around his waist as he made his way behind the bar, he smiled as he began his work. Drinks were made, nearly absentmindedly as he filled the orders of repeat customers. He bantered with them, hoping to increase his tip, mind lingering on the royal family and their past selections of sacrifices.

If you were chosen as a sacrifice, you were to turn yourself in before the sun rose on the next day. Failure to do so would result in a soldier picking a random person and burning them alive in front of the whole town every day until the sacrifice surrendered.

There was only one time a sacrifice had skipped town. 22 people were burned before she was found. Her body was found mutilated 2 days after her surrender.

Leaving town after being chosen was something Mark would never be able to do. Knowing that Sana, his coworkers, or the few friends he had could die because he was running from fate was not a guilt he could live with.

“Mark, can I get another beer?” A gruff voice asked, slamming a few bills onto the table as he called his order.

“Cass again, Tony?” Mark smiled at the regular customer, pulling the bills off of the bar top and filling a glass mug with fresh beer from the tap. “Slow down. You’re going to get drunk.”

The man grunted in response, waving off his warning before stumbling to his friends at a table.

The king of the land was a ruthless man with blood red eyes and pure demon blood running through his veins. Rumors of the king plagued his town, the residence trembling in fear every time he was mentioned. Most believed the king chose sacrifices for their blood, thinking that he drank it at leisure from a wine glass as he enjoyed a show of their torture until they bled out, but no one could say for sure.

No one knew the king, no one outside of the palace walls could even describe him. He was like a vengeful ghost whose spirit terrorized the town

Supposedly, the prince was just as ruthless, though rumors about him were slim compared to those of the king. Some didn’t even believe the prince truly existed.

“What can I get you?” Mark asked, grinning wide as he asked the newcomer sitting at the bar. It wasn’t often that new faces entered the bar, but as his eyes met black ones, he wondered if he was a visitor from out of town. Pure black eyes weren’t common in their town.

His grin faltered, the intensity of the gaze making his heart pound painfully in his chest. The stranger made him nervous, almost scared to be in his line of sight. Everything in him was pleading him to get away from the man.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Mark strengthened his smile. He was a professional who had been a bartender for 5 years. If he couldn’t work despite how a customer made him feel, then he would be out of a job.

“Johnnie Walker Blue, neat.” The customer answered, examining Mark as Mark had examined him. His voice was deep, nearly melodious, almost sounding like a song as he spoke. It sent a shiver down his spine.

Mark raised a brow at the order, slowly pulling out an empty glass and placing it in front of the man who continued to watch with meticulous intent. Johnnie Walker Blue was one of the most expensive whiskies they sold, and the man had ordered it without a second thought.

“You new in town?” He questioned, trying to break the awkward air as he grabbed the bottle of whisky from the shelf behind him, he opened it before pouring the man’s drink. It was beginning to unnerve him as the man watched his every move. He felt as if he were being scrutinized.

“Passing through.” The man answered, uninterested. His attention still remained focused solely on Mark.

“Visiting family, friends, or business?” Closing the spout, he eyed the man as he grabbed his glass, spinning the drink around before lifting it to his lips for a sip.

“Business.” The man's head tilted, thoughtful. He lowered the glass, placing it gently on the bar's top. “And you, have you always lived here?”

“Born and raised.” Mark answered, leaning against the bar to keep his customer company as he drank. He didn’t know why he didn’t walk away from the intense man, had he been any other customer he would have as soon as the glass touched his lips. He wasn’t sure if it was the dangerous allure of the man, or his curiosity about a man from out of town. “Though if I could, I would pack up and move in a heartbeat.”

“Leaving behind your family?” The customer questioned, raising a brow in interest, the first real emotion he showed since sitting at the bar. He seemed more interested in what Mark said than he was with his whisky. His lips parted as though to say something before they closed, forming a thin line.

“I have no family to leave behind. Besides, family or not I can’t so I’ll continue to work at Sunmi’s Diner until I can’t anymore. Hopefully I’d have married a nice rich man to take care of me by then.” Mark chuckled, knowing it wasn’t possible with his luck. Relationships weren’t something he excelled at, and he was ready to give up hope on finding anyone.

“And if you don’t marry a rich man, what will you do then?”

Mark shrugged, looking over the other customers enjoying their drinks at the bar. It was a relatively slow night, leaving him with nothing to do to avoid this conversation. The reality of his pathetic life hitting him like a pack of bricks. He was going to have to work until he died, and he was going to be alone as he did.

“Then I hope everything works out for you.” The man spoke, his voice sincere as a flash of sympathy moved through his eyes, the spark disappearing as soon as it arrived. It was strange seeing a man who held no emotion in his gaze show any emotion at all.

“Thanks, umm.” Mark winced. He had forgotten to ask the strangers name, not that it mattered. If the stranger was only passing, then it was possible he would never see the man again. “I never got your name.”

“Jaebeom.” The man supplied, taking another sip of his drink and holding the glass in place.

“Right, thanks Jaebeom.” Mark smiled, happy at being able to put a name to the unfamiliar face. “I’m Mark, by the way.”

It was nice, sitting and talking to a customer who held no expectations. He was used to either being hit on, or being bombarded with personal problems as they drank their sorrows away. 

“What time do you get off tonight, cutie?” A familiar voice cut in, effectively bursting the bubble that had formed around the two.

Mark sighed; his mood instantly ruined as he looked at Jonghoon with disdain. The man was a sleaze, desperate to bed anyone willing to spread their legs. He had been a regular customer before Mark was hired, but he claimed Mark was the only reason he still came.

“What’ll you have?” He asked instead, neglecting to answer the question. The last time Jonghoon found out what time he got off; he had stayed sober enough to follow him home. It was sheer luck that he was able to lose the man before reaching his apartment.

“Stingy.” Jonghoon tsked, grabbing the drink menu from behind the napkin stand and glancing at it as though something new had been added. “Guess I’ll have you for the night.”

Groaning in annoyance, Mark snatched the menu from the man before setting to make his regular drink. Scotch on the rocks with a twist, it annoyed him every time he made it. Passing him the drink, he scowled as Jonghoon’s fingers brushed against his.

“You don’t seem to be in a very pleasant mood tonight.” Jonghoon raised a brow, stirring his drink before taking a sip. “Worried about being chosen tonight?”

“No.” Mark answered frankly, ignoring the raised brow of surprise from Jaebeom. “If I get chosen then that’s it, I get chosen. I wouldn’t be able to change it so why would I worry about it?”

He was tired of hearing about the sacrifice and the king.

“Well, if I was king, I would have chosen you a long time ago.” Jonghoon sighed, fantasizing as he stared off into the distance. “I’d make you spread those nice legs as wide as they could go and stick my-.”

Mark slammed his hand onto the bar, effectively cutting Jonghoon’s fantasy’s short. If Jonghoon wanted to fantasize in his head then he didn’t care, but the moment he started vocalizing his thought was the moment those fantasies needed to end.

“I suggest you finish your drink in silence.” Jaebeom spoke, causing Jonghoon’s attention to snap at him instantly.

“And if I don’t?” His eyes roaming up and down Jaebeoms frame as if sizing him up. Jonghoon smirked, turning his body to face the unfamiliar face as he rested his elbow on the bar top.

Mark tensed, his body freezing as Jaebeom turned to look at the flirt. There was a danger lurking beneath the calmness of the man, a danger that a man like Jonghoon was stupid enough to ignore.

“It’s fine.” Mark interjected. The last he needed was a fight at his bar while on duty.

Slowly, Jaebeom returned to face the front, downing the rest of his drink and standing to his feet. He pulled on his blazer before pulling out a crisp $50 bill from his pocket and tossed it onto the bar.

“Leaving already?” Mark asked, grateful that the friction from earlier seemed to vanish. He ignored Jonghoon’s pout from the lack of attention he was receiving, opting instead to grab the bill from the bar so he could ring it up.

“Duty calls.” Jaebeoms eyes flashed again, the emotion unable to be placed. “Keep the change.”

He left. 

_________

Mark sighed, kicking his shoes off at the door as he made his way into his apartment. His day had been long, much longer than intended, and his body was ready to call it quits. Waking up at the crack of dawn and working since ten in the morning was a strain his body wasn’t willing to make again in the near future. 

Tossing his apron onto his couch, he made his way to his bedroom, shuffling through the darkness of the apartment. His eyes were heavy, barely able to stay open as he threw himself down onto his bed. 

He had considered taking a shower and changing before passing out, but his body wanted something else. 

Glancing at the clock ticking in his wall, he yawned. It was 30 minutes after midnight, the announcement should have already been made. 

Sana had wanted to check the announcement when they left the diner, but Mark refused outright. If he walked with the girl to the Town Hall then he wouldn't have enough energy to walk back.

Rolling onto his stomach, he grabbed his pillow in his arms and yawned again as he got comfortable. His eyes grew heavy, letting slumber grab hold of him. 

"Mark! I know you’re in there!" 

Eyes snapping opened, Mark jumped up, nearly falling off the bed in fear as the banging in his front door jerked him awake 

"Open this door!" 

Mark tilted his head in confusion as a voice called from the distance, the familiarity blocked by the solid door separating then. He scratched his head, growling a few curses as he dragged himself from his bed. 

He wanted to ignore the annoyance at his door, but the insistence that he let them in was enough to deter him. 

"Mark! I need-"

"What!" Mark hissed, feeling a sick sense of satisfaction as Sana jumped away from the door in surprise. 

Glaring at the girl as his eyes stung, he straightened as he took in the girl's frazzled appearance. Whatever she had heard at the announcement had shaken her. 

Moving out of the way, he allowed Dana entry, following behind her as she made her way into the living room to sit on the couch. He joined her, waiting for her to share the news. 

"Are you okay?" Mark asked, hoping to nudge Sana into telling him what had caused her to show up to his apartment. 

A bad filling rose in the pit of his stomach, his nausea kicking in.

"No." Sana nodded, playing with her fingers on her lap, frown on her lips. "They called a name I never wanted to hear."

The bed feeling increased, turning into unhinged fear as he steeled himself for the news. He had a feeling the next few words would change his life forever. 

"They called yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Mark resigned himself to his fate, as he had with most things in his life. He had sat with Sana for an hour, consoling her the best he could by making empty promises before leaving his house to turn himself in.

The guards had been less than hospitable as they forced him to his knees as they handcuffed his hands behind his back and tied a blindfold across his eyes. It took restraint not to fight against them as they pulled him up, and forced him to walk, nearly dragging him as they did.

“Walk faster.” A guard hissed, pulling him to make him move faster.

He stumbled, tripping over his own feet and gasping as he nearly fell. It was hard enough to walk with no sight, but the addition of two guards who were nearly dragging him made it near impossible.

“Steady your feet.” Another guard ordered, squeezing Marks arm, causing him to wince in pain. There was no room to argue, not that he would. The guards’ tone was absolute.

They had been walking for what felt like hours and Mark was tired, his body absolutely drained. The lack of sleep was beginning to take a toll on him, making him slightly distorted as he walked and causing him to trip on air more often than not. The guards holding him up were irritated, he could tell by how their grip on him tightened with every stumble. He knew he would be bruised under his long sleeve shirt.

“We’re here.” A guard advised, forcing Mark to stop in place and he pulled back on his arm.

The other guard followed suit, dropping his hand from around Marks arm.

“Remove his blind.” A familiar voice ordered.

Marks body tensed at the familiarity. He had heard that voice before, but he couldn’t place where. Holding his breath, he waited until the order was followed. Slowly, the black cloth was removed from his eyes and he blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light of the room.

Feeling his jaw clench as he looked at the man sitting unperturbed at the desk in front of him, Mark narrowed his eyes as intense eyes locked onto his. Was it a coincidence that the nicely dressed man had sat in his bar earlier that night? No, it didn’t seem like it. The way the man surveyed him was enough to debunk that theory. He wasn’t eyeing Mark because he was an unfamiliar face, he was eyeing him because he was the chosen sacrifice and he needed to survey the goods.

“Jaebeom.” He greeted. The resentment for the man doubled as he felt a sharp pain cross his jaw, forcing his head to the side in an unnatural snap and into the guard still holding his arm. His eyes clenched shut at the pain and he could feel the iron taste of copper fill his mouth. He felt distorted, like his whole world had been shaken.

“Show some respect to the Duke.” The guard hissed, pulling him off of the other guard to stand him up straight. 

Mark glared at the guard who hit him as he shook his hand off of him. Slowly counting to ten in his head in order to calm himself, he bit his tongue, holding back the scathing remark that begged to be voiced.

“Calm down, Joonyoung. There is no way a human will know my official title.” Jaebeom tilted his head, ‘scolding’ Joonyoung, but his attention was focused on Mark. His eyes skimmed across his face, lingering slightly on his jaw, before his back straightened. “Be kind to our guest.”

“He’s only a sacrifice, Your Grace.” The guard with a hand around his arm interjected, defending the actions of his companion. “He will only be with us for six months before we leave his body for the humans to find.”

Mark could feel his body tense despite already being aware of his situation. No sacrifice had ever lived longer than the six months between the call for a new one, and Mark knew he wouldn’t be any different. He was destined for a life of abuse and misfortunes.

“I don’t believe I asked for your opinion, Hyunjoong.” Jaebeom brushed the guard off, ignoring everything the guard had to say. Jaebeoms eyes softened before the emotion fled. “The King will see you momentarily. The Prince will be arriving at a later time due to business he needed to tend to.”

Feeling the color drain from his face, he took a deep breath to calm his erratic heart. He had accepted his fate, he knew there was no way out, but as the rumors of the King bombarded to the forefront of his mind, he couldn’t help the fear that grew from the pit of his stomach. Was the king truly as terrifying as the rumors portrayed? With the way the guards had treated him, his instincts told him yes.

He looked to Jaebeom, searching for anything that could help him or delay the inevitable. He was met with a cold silence.

“As gratitude for your earlier hospitality, I hope that things will work well for you in the King's presence."

A knock on the door sounded, effectively ending the conversation. Calling out a sharp ‘enter,’ the door opened. A young-looking man entered, his face void of any emotion, but he wore the uniform of the royal guard. The metals on his all black jacket let Mark know he was of hire rank then the guards handling him. His amber eyes were the only indication that he wasn’t human.

“The king is ready, Your Grace.” The man spoke, voice soft as he addressed the duke. His eyes shifted to the lower ranked guards before landing curiously on Mark. His eyes skimmed his frame briefly before moving back to Jaebeom.

“Thank you, Sir Yugyeom.” Jaebeom thanked, standing from behind his desk and slowly making his way to the other side. He motioned to Joonyoung. “The blindfold.”

Joonyoung nodded, grabbing the fold from his pocket and placing it back around Marks eyes, tying it tight enough to cause a headache. Mark remained still, allowing the blindfold before he was pulled to turn before walking. The lack of sight made him all the more nervous, but he swallowed the feeling.

“Walk faster.” Joonyoung hissed.

Feeling a forceful shove on his back, he stumbled, catching himself before he fell. The guards had become more aggressive with the scolding they had received from the Duke, and Mark was the only one they could take their frustrations out on.

Biting his lip to maintain his frustrations, he quelled the desire to jab the guard  
across the face. It wasn’t his fault that they were scolded by their superior  
and being blamed for something he had nothing to do with was a pet peeve.

“Go!” Joonyoung snapped.

Feeling another shove, the guard who held his hand had let go as he fell, allowing him to hit the floor ungracefully at the force of the shove. Mark cursed under his breath at the pain of his body hitting the hard surface of the palace’s floors, and he gasped as he was yanked off of the floor.

“Get up, you pathetic human.” Hyunjoong hissed as he placed his hand back around Marks arm, pulling him none too gently down the wall. Joonyoung continued to shove him as soon as his feet were steady from behind as they continued to walk, but Mark remained standing. The shoves continued until they reached the throne. 

Mark listened intently as Jaebeom greeted the king before he was forced to his knees. He grunted as his knees were hit from behind, and his head was forced to the ground in a forced bow. Allowing the abuse to happen with no struggle, he gritted his teeth, vowing that he would pay the guards back when given the opportunity.

His life was full of struggle, and he was raised in the slums. This type of treatment didn’t bode well for him.

“Rise.”

Mark's body froze as he was pulled to his feet, his breathing heavy as the deep growl of the King's voice washed over him. He wanted nothing more than to flee the palace and never set foot in front of the King who sent tremors of fear down his spine by his voice alone.

“Jaebeom, did you choose this boy?”

Feeling the nausea pool in the pit of his stomach, Mark hoped he didn’t release the contents of his stomach onto the floor in front of him. The more the King spoke, the more his body begged for him to run. 

“No, Your Majesty. The Prince chose.” Jaebeom answered, voice void of emotion as he addressed the King. “When I met him in person, I knew the Prince would be pleased. He has a heavenly scent.”

Mark clenched his teeth, his fists balling up behind him. He had been right. Jaebeom had visited the diner with the intent to evaluate him for the Prince, a man rumored to be just as ruthless as the King. The royal family shifted through photos and chose who would be most appetizing, and Jaebeom was in charge of verifying what they thought.

“His face is a little swollen, but he truly is a beauty. I should keep this one for myself.” Mark flinched as a cold hand gripped his chin, moving it as though it were being appraised. “A delectable meal to fill my hunger before I drain him and throw him away.”

Feeling his heart pumping heavily in his chest, he blinked as light flooded his vision, making him squint as his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the throne room. The King stood in front of him, lifting his chin further to look him in the eye. Mark shivered as a tongue worked its way around his captors’ lips, the intensity of his red eyes promising a fate he would never willingly ask for. 

The King looked at him the same way his foster father used to when he still lived in that house. Mark silently prayed the King would take his blood but leave his body alone.

“Your Majesty, I would advise against it.” Jaebeom spoke, recommending against the King taking what the prince had dubbed as his. “The Prince chose him because-”

“I don’t care what the reasoning is. I’m the King.” The demon King grinned, his sharp teeth showing. It was sadistic, his power forcing a heavy pressure in the room as he reminded the room's occupants that he was in charge. Marks eyes lowered instantly. “Tie him in my room.” 

Mark gasped as he was yanked back, Hyunjoongs hand around his arm gripping him tighter as he was pulled. Looking to Yugyeom or Jaebeom for help, his heart sank as pity flashed through their gazes before they turned away from him. Joonyoung grabbed hold of his other arm, both of them pulling him from the room.

His survival instincts clicked in instantly as he struggled against the demons holding him, surprising them with his resistance and falling to the ground as they lost their grips. 

He used his arms chained behind his back to maintain balance as he used his feet to keep them from grabbing him. Causing a commotion as he told them to stop, and to leave him alone. He didn't want to go anywhere with these two guards, and he didn't want to be the King's bitch.

Kicking everywhere, he felt a sick sense of satisfaction as his shoe made its way across Joonyoungs face, the satisfaction only growing as the demon let out an animalistic growl in return.

He should have been scared to piss off a demon, but the guards had been pushing him since their first moments together. His fear for them had been replaced with hatred a long time ago. 

Feeling hands grab him from behind, he turned, his body going slack as Yugyeom restricted him, allowing Joonyoung the opportunity to hit him back across his face. Mark hissed as his head snapped, the guard punching him across the same cheek he had hit earlier. Pain eroded on his face, but he ignored it as he glared at the guard. If he were unchained, he would have tried to hit the guard again.

A dark chuckle from behind halted the room. Forcibly, Yugyeom turned them until they were facing the King who had returned to his seat on the throne. 

"Is this the royal guard you train, Sir Yugyeom." The king mocked, spitting out his title as though it were acid to the tongue. "Two guards that cannot even detain a mere human?" 

"They are not members of the royal guard but mere foot soldiers, Your Majesty." Yugyeom answered, tone dry. "However, I take full responsibility for their lack of training and will see that they are disciplined for their disappointing performance."

They weren’t guards, but foot soldiers. It now made sense why their uniforms were so different from Yugyeoms, and why they lacked the metals. Yugyeom was most likely a high-ranking member in the demon military, especially if he was taking responsibility for the soldiers, potentially a knight. 

“You will see to it now. I don’t need soldiers who cannot follow a simple instruction. Cut their heads off and burn their bodies.” The king ordered, his tone causing the tension in the room to increase as he ordered the death of the soldiers. Joonyoung and Hyunjoong dropped to their knees under the king’s scrutiny, the power in his gaze overwhelming them as they pleaded forgiveness from a king not known for his mercy. “Now.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Yugyeom nodded, gently pushing Mark forward and into Jaebeoms hold before removing his sword from around his waist. His gaze was cold as he made his way over to the soldiers, his lack of emotion causing Marks body to tense as he reached them. Raising his sword above his head, Yugyeom brought it down with inhumane force.

Marks eyes widened, the urge to vomit overwhelming him as the first head rolled. His body was frozen, shock blocking all forms of motion as dead cold eyes landed on him. He stared into them, his breathing hitching as he forced his attention elsewhere. Blood splattered the floor, staining it blood red as Joonyoung cried for his companion’s death.

Turning his head to the side as Jaebeom held him in place, his gaze landed on the King. His eyes were wide as blood red eyes watched him, ignoring the commotion that he had set in place as he watched for Marks reaction. He smirked; his amusement visible as he laughed.

“What an interesting human you are, boy.” The King held out a hand, stopping Yugyeom from slicing through the second soldier like he was a loaf of bread.

“He is interesting, isn’t he?” A new voice spoke, voice nearly as deep as the kings, but while the King spoke with a growl, the new voice was alluring.

“I’m taking him.” The king smirked at the man who entered, his tone leaving no room for objection as he claimed the interesting human as his own.

“You can’t have him.” The voice growled out in response, his voice growing closer as the conversation continued. 

Mark bit his lip, the voice causing blood to rush south against his wishes. He felt hot, like he was standing directly under the burning sun. He tried to turn his head to look at who had caused such a reaction in him, only to be blocked. There was no way to see the owner of the voice with the Duke standing in the way.

Feeling Jaebeoms hands gripping his arms loosen, Mark dropped to the ground as his legs lacked the energy to hold himself up. His head snapped around instantly, eyes locking onto red eyes. He sucked in a breath, his heart pounding so heavily he feared it would jump out of his chest. Mark could feel the gaze of the King on him, but he didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was the man standing directly in his line of sight.

“Should I renege my claim on the human?” The king asked sarcastically as he understood what was happening. He rested his chin in his hand, sending a glance to Mark before smirking in amusement to the Prince that stood in front of him. “Is he your mate, Prince Jinyoung?”

“You already know the answer to that.” Jinyoung answered the King, though his attention remained on the human trembling on the floor. His attention never leaving his mate as desperate pants met his ears, his control diminishing as Marks eyes glazed over with unfiltered lust. “He is mine.”

“Jinyoung.” Mark moaned at the claim, all rational thoughts leaving his mind as Jinyoungs attention was finally placed on him. His mind grew foggy as the prince turned to him, walking over to him and kneeling before him as he reached.

Reaching behind the trembling man, Jinyoung broke the chains restraining Mark, bracing himself as arms were thrown around his neck and a face was nuzzled against his chest. A soft purr left his mate's lips at the satisfaction of the contact, but Jinyoung gently pulled him away, cupping his face as his eyes narrowed. His face was discolored, a bruise had formed.

“Jaebeom, who caused this?” Jinyoung asked the Duke, knowing Mark was too out of his mind to answer such a simple question. Mark whined, burying his face into his neck and gripping onto the back of his shirt for dear life.

Looking over at the decapitated body, and the kneeling soldier, he growled as Joonyoungs face drained of all color. That man had touched what was his, he had marked what he had no rights in marking.

“Joonyoung.” Jaebeom answered instantly, confirming what he already knew.

“Look at me.” Mark pleaded, drawing the prince’s attention back to him. Hot fingers gripped his face, turning his gently to meet lustful eyes. “Focus on me.”

Jinyoungs eyes softened at the plea. He wrapped an arm around Mark, lifting him as he stood to his feet and holding him securely in his arms. “Jackson, take Joonyoung into the cellar and cut him to pieces for touching what is mine.”

Mark peeked over Jinyoungs shoulder at the one he called Jackson. The man had entered with the prince and was dressed similarly to Yugyeom. Was he a knight as well? Mark didn’t really care. All that mattered was that he was in Jinyoungs arms.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Jinyoung left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know the Kings name :)


	3. Chapter 3

It was hot, too hot. His skin burned, his mind going hazy as his eyes connected with crimson ones. He moaned, curling onto his side as he reached into his jeans, pumping to relieve his arousal that only grew as Jinyoung watched him. 

Biting his lip in need,a sound leaving his lips involuntarily. His eyes followed Jinyoung’s fingers as he worked on the buttons of his dress shirt, slowly undoing one button at a time and revealing pale skin underneath it. His flesh was unmarked, beautiful.

“Touch me.” Mark pleaded, his voice coming out sultry as Jinyoung slid the shirt off of his shoulder and dropped it to the floor. “Please.”

Slowly, Jinyoung made his way to the bed, gently crawling over the needy human and sliding behind him, wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist and taking in his alluring scent. He pushed up the shirt blocking him from heated flesh, taking in Mark’s whine as the shirt's removal forced him to pause as he worked his cock. “I’ll take care of you now.”

Mark shivered violently at the implications. Jinyoung doing anything to him was all he wanted, all he craved. Pumping himself quickly, he moaned as Jinyoung’s hot hands soothed over his taunt skin, gently caressing him as they slid down. Mark gasped sharply as the hand teasing his flesh covered his own, taking control of his pumps and slowing them to a tantalizing pace. 

Arching his back into Jinyoung, he moaned the demons' name softly, feeling the need intensify as he brushed up against the clothed bulge pressed against the curve of his ass. 

Jinyoung growled quietly as Mark moaned his name, his eyes falling half closed as he took in the wanton sight presented to him. The alluring scent of his mate had grown sweeter as Jinyoung worked him, forcing him to quicken his administrations on his whimpering human.

“More.” Mark pleaded, his mouth parting slightly as he moaned, thrusting his hips a bit rougher to match Jinyoung’s set pace. “Jin- ah.”

“I should have claimed you in front of the others.” Jinyoung whispered in the humans’ ear, kissing the side of Mark’s bare neck. He nipped at it, taking pleasure as the moans grew in volume as he raked his teeth over the future home of his mate mark. Quickening his pace on the human erection again, he growled erotically as Mark panted louder, his hips bucking with enough force to bump against Jinyoung’s own erection. “Show them that you’re mine.”

“I want that, I want- it’s too hot, too hot right now. F-Fuck me.” His mind was hazy, leaving him unable to form a coherent thought. His skin was on fire as he reached back to tangle his free hand into the black strands of Jinyoung’s hair, pulling him closer as the overwhelming feeling of need for the demon to enter deep inside intensified. He could smell Jinyoung all around him, the demon's touch was driving him insane with lust as he was pushed closer to the edge. “Make me yours.”

“You want an audience? You want me to call in the guards to watch you beg for me, Mark?” Jinyoung purred his name, taking pleasure as Mark's squirmed, pulling his hair a little harder in approval of what he was saying. “You want them to watch as I claim you? Pound into you, and fuck you until you can no longer walk?”

Mark moaned as he pulled Jinyoung into a kiss, their tongues meeting before their lips as his hips bucked aggressively, releasing the pent-up arousal onto the sheets in front of him and slowing his thrusts as he rode his release out. He panted heavily as lips left his, eyes glazed over as he was pulled from his high, Jinyoung releasing his hand. 

“Too bad I don’t share.” Jinyoung growled darkly, removing himself from behind the breathless human and crawling over him. Gently, he pushed the man onto his back, and positioned the other to spread his legs out around him. He licked his lips as Mark shivered. “No one can see you like this. You’re mine.”

“I’m yours.” Mark moaned at the possessive claim, watching with lust filled eyes as Jinyoung slid a hand down his bare chest, only stopping once reaching the waistband of his jeans. Biting his lip in anticipation, he panted as Jinyoung yanked the jeans down, pulling them off of his legs with his underwear and leaving his bare. Mark inhaled a sharp intake of breath as the cool air flew across his aching erection. “Hurry.”

“Patience.” Jinyoung smirked, unbuttoning his own slacks as he dove down for a kiss, capturing Marks’ lips as he forced his tongue into the humans’ mouth. A low growl of pleasure left the humans mouth as he was ravished. He pulled away after a moment, purring slightly before nipping at the swollen bottom lip. Jinyoung wallowed in the arousing scent tightening the air around his mate for a few moments before curling his hand around Mark's leaking erection. His eyes flashed as a gasp left slightly parted lips. He ran his bare hand against the sensitive skin gently, moaning as Mark whined as his hand teased him with the roughness of his fingers. “I’ll give you what you want.”

“Please, please- just-” Mark broke off, pleading as he gripped Jinyoung neck, dragging him down and connecting their lips in another kiss, their tongues tangling in their mouths. The kiss turned frantic, the desperation to release mixing with need to be pleasured by the demon.

Jinyoung growled as they broke apart, his intense gazes meeting Mark's cloudy one. His breath was as heavy as Marks, panting as he stared into needy eyes. The seductive scent of his mate had grown too strong, his demonic instinct begging him to push the human down and claim him, not caring if he was human, and not caring if his demonic strength would be too much. He wanted to claim him now, to press into him and make him his, despite fighting against the primal urge. He pulled his pants down enough to release his erection. 

“Ah! Jinyoung!” Mark cried out as Jinyoung gripped his erection, pumping him in a fast-paced tempo. Blindly, he reached for Jinyoung, touching anywhere he could reach as his mind fogged with desire. His hips bucked heavily into the hand that tunneled around his arousal, moaning loudly in a continuous string at how wonderful it felt even when Jinyoung had yet to enter him. He didn’t care who could hear him as he could only think about the pleasure caused by Jinyoung.

Mark gasped as a warm hand ran down his bare chest, pinching his nipple as it passed before slipping between them and stopping under him. The warm fingers caressing his bare bottom, forcing him to shiver. Jinyoung groped his bare bottom before trailing down to the tight entrance. 

Letting out a whimper of need, Mark felt a slick digit glide into him with barely any resistance, his eyes falling shut as he fell into the pleasure of having any part of Jinyoung inside of him. He pushed aside the thought of Jinyoung using his own cum as a means to loosen him.

Jinyoung kissed his neck lightly, nuzzling into it as he growled softly at the tightness of his mate. He thrusted his finger slowly at first, groaning in delight as Mark eagerly impaled himself on it, his desire growing as he quickly added the second and third, the human thrusting onto them desperately. 

Mark's entire body tensed as he screamed the demon's name, his panting and bucking increasing as Jinyoung found his prostate. The demon growled possessively, stroking the leaking cock as he continued to ram into the spot that made his mate writhe and cry out his name as if it was the only name he knew. 

Finding Mark ready, he removed his fingers, positioning his own leaking cock in front of the open hole and pushing in, grunting at the heat that flooded his senses as Mark screamed out in pleasure. Jinyoung thrusted forcefully, not waiting for the human to adjust to his size as his instinct kicked in, the bed shaking beneath them as he did and his hand around the member kept up the pace, working Marks' senses into overdrive. 

Moaning loudly, Mark wrapped his legs around the strong waist pounding into him, scratching his nails down Jinyoung’s back as the demon worked him closer to completion. Jinyoung continued to touch him, rubbing his hand through his hair, cupping his face, gliding over his neck, caressing his chest, tweaking his nipple. The sensation blinded Mark, his mind going completely blank as only thoughts of pleasure remained. 

He watched Jinyoung thrust with needy eyes, fire coursing through his veins as he drowned in the lust. Their lips meeting again in a sensual kiss, effectively filling his mind with nothing but needy desire. 

Mark instinctively arched his back, a loud whimper escaping his throat as he begged for Jinyoung to claim him, to make him his and never let him go. His neck burned as it waited for his mate to claim it with sharp teeth as he was pulled closer to the edge, his vision going white and his muscle tensing. 

Feeling his own end, and noticing his mate's desire, Jinyoung released the kiss, lowering until his mouth met the sweaty flesh between the neck and shoulder. His tongue darted out, tasting the perspiration he caused before his mouth opened, his teeth pressing into flesh, causing Marks to scream out louder than he had prior. 

Mark's body jerked, his climax mixing with the heat of the bite as it flooded his body, the promise of forever engulfing him as the demon released inside of him. He was now Jinyoung’s, and there was no longer anything he could do to change that. 

Jinyoung looked carefully at the man under him, searching for any signs of discomfort. He had heard that the process of marking your mate took a lot of energy from one receiving the mark, but as he looked into the eyes of the breathless man in his arms, he was pleased to find none. Mark hummed, content as he lifted a hand to caress his mates face. 

Chest heaving, Mark's eyes glazed as he rolled them over, switching their positions so he sat on top and pressing his lips to Jinyoungs in a sensual dance. His hips rocked, feeling his arousal grow again as they were still connected down below. 

“Again.” Mark ordered, lifting his hips up and down slowly, working Jinyoung back to life inside of him. Jinyoung chuckled into the kiss, resting one had on his mate hips and raking another through his hair. 

He was more than willing to go as long as Mark wanted. 

Jinyoung watched the steady rise and fall of his mate's chest, softly playing with loose strands of brown hair. He looked angelic slightly curled into him, his hair fanned out, eyes closed, and lips slightly parted. Jinyoung wanted nothing more than to make a mess of the man, his demonic nature wanting nothing more than to wake his mate and take him again. 

He had to remind himself that Mark was only a human, and after 8 rounds his body needed rest.

From what Jaebeom had told him, he had been on his feet all day at work and had only ended his shift near midnight. The human was probably sleep deprived, and would likely remain asleep for a long time. 

A knock on the door drew his attention. The sun was beginning to rise and he had duties to attend. Jinyoung sighed, he wasn’t ready to leave the comfort of his mate, he wanted to remain with him until he woke. There were things he needed to explain, things Mark probably wasn’t aware of. He didn’t know much about humans, he had never cared, but he assumed humans weren’t familiar with demon customs. 

He was acutely aware of the rumors surrounding his father that plagued his mates' home town, and though most of them were true, he hoped Mark would keep an open mind to what he was going to be told. 

Another knock sounded, louder than the first.

Slowly dragging himself out from under his mate and the warmth of his bed, he spared a glance to ensure he hadn’t disturbed his slumber. Mark reached out instantly, searching for the warmth that had just left his side, his nose wrinkling when he found none but his eyes remained closed.

Jinyoung found the action cute, his smile soft as he looked over the human. If Mark was as cute awake as he was asleep then he would never tire of the man. 

Pulling on his discarded pants and forgoing a shirt, he headed to the door. The scent on the other side was familiar. It was either Jaebeom or Jackson that had come to wake him, their scents nearly blending together. 

“What?” He questioned when the door was pulled open, staring blankly at Jackson who shifted uncomfortably. Jinyoung raised a brow at the wolf. Jackson was a commander in the order of knights, the highest level in charge of their alpha force. There was no reason for the mutt to be as squirmish as he was. “Did you do as I instructed?”

“I did.” Jackson nodded, his eyes shifting to his feet. “Yugyeom burned both bodies as ordered by the King.”

Jinyoung felt a sense of satisfaction that the demon who had marked his mate was no longer living, but as Jackson continued to squirm in front of him, that satisfaction was short-lived. “Why are you here?”

“Prince Youngjae has requested an audience.” Jackson informed, biting his lip as Jinyoung’s eyes narrowed, his irritation flowing off of him in waves. “He would like to speak to you about the needs of a human before Mark wakes.” 

Jinyoung growled, not liking his mate's name coming from anothers mouth. He was barely over Jaebeom holding him up when he had first entered the throne room, the last thing he wanted was Mark's name attached to another's lips. 

Jackson flinched, his eyes shifting as he visibly panicked. “He stated that you are naive on how to take care of a human and he demands that you come at once.” 

Jinyoung sneered, reaching out to grab Jacksons collar. The knight did nothing but yelp as he was yanked closer. He didn’t want to go see that annoying wolf, nor did he have any desire to leave the presence of his newly marked mate. 

The fact that Youngjae was demanding an audience irked him more than he would ever admit, but he couldn’t take it out on the wolf. He was a prince from a neighboring kingdom who had come to visit. It wouldn’t matter if they were friends or not, he couldn’t simply deny an audience or it could be viewed as a sign of disrespect. 

Letting go of Jackson's collar, he watched in amusement as he stumbled back. “Tell that dog that I will be there in an hour.” 

Jackson nodded, bowing his head quickly before turning away. Hesitating, he turned back to the prince. Jinyoung raised a brow. “Congratulations on finding your mate.”

He disappeared down the hall before Jinyoung could respond. He sighed as he closed the door, moving to grab a clean set of clothes from his closet as he prepared for a shower. 

His relationship with Jackson was interesting. He wouldn’t count the wolf as a friend, but he was closer to a friend than most others who lived in the palace walls, close enough to forgo official titles when in private. 

Jaebeom was his friend, a confidant he had been able to trust since childhood, and one of the only family members he tolerated. Since he mated with Jackson, he had no choice but to include the mutt in the mix. 

‘He is my mate, respect him as you would expect me to respect yours.’

Those words had echoed in his mind the first time Jaebeom had introduced Jackson as his mate. Jackson had been all smiles, his military uniform freshly pressed to form a good first impression as he was eager to meet anyone important in Jaebeoms life, but that eagerness ended as quickly as it began as he was met with Jinyoungs coldness. Jaebeom had snapped at him shortly after. 

He shut the shower off, pulling a towel from the counter and drying himself off before getting dressed. His shirt was nearly buttoned all of the way as he left the bathroom, his hair still dripping as he neglected to dry it. 

Making his way to the bed, he watched his own mate, wondering if Jaebeom felt the same every time he looked at Jackson. Did he feel the need to lock the other away so no other could lay their eyes on him? Did it bother him when he had to leave his side? 

Mark shifted in the bed, turning so that he faced Jinyoung, his hand subconsciously reaching out for his mate. 

Jinyoung watched the motion, the need to latch himself onto his mate stronger than it had been before. Turning away before his desires got the best of him, he headed to the door. If Youngjae really taught him anything about humans, he may reconsider breaking his finger. 

With a final glance back, he shut the door silently behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad you guys are liking this story. I was super hesitant :))))))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for every grammatical error in this chapter. <3

Mark groaned, his consciousness tugging him gently from his slumber. He fought it, unwilling to wake up yet, but it was a losing battle. His body was quickly catching up to his conscious, begging him to stretch out his fatigued limbs. 

Yawning loud, he absentmindedly reached out, feeling nothing but coldness on the other side of the bed. He felt a sense of disappointment as he peaked an eye open, but he wasn’t sure why sleeping alone in an unfamiliar bed caused such a feeling.

Brushing the feeling away, he rolled onto his stomach, yawning again to give way to how tired he actually was. Drowsily sitting up on his elbows, he pushed back further under the quilt as the cold air of the room assaulted his bare skin. 

He held no recollection on where he was, and he idly wondered if he had gone home with Jonghoon before throwing the idea away. He would gouge his eyes out before letting that man have his way with his body, but it still raised the question. If he didn’t go home with Jonghoon, who did he go home with? The owner of the bed clearly had money, the mattress felt like a cloud, and the quilt was a duvet. It was a stark contrast to his own bed which felt oddly like a metal slab with a cloth draped over it. 

Dropping down onto the mattress, he stuffed his face in the pillow as he stifled a yawn. His body was achy, his limbs nearly numb. Did he really have sex last night? He couldn’t remember well, but the dull ache on his lower back was enough to answer.

A sharp pain shot through the base of his neck and he hissed at the feeling. Reaching up, he touched the tender spot, gasping as blood pooled south, his memories of last night slamming into him like a wave.

Being chosen as a sacrifice, Sana crying as he turned himself in, Joonyoung and Hyunjoong escorting him to the palace, Jaebeom introducing him to the King, the King taking an interest in him, fighting off the soldiers, and Hyunjoongs head being cut off. Mark shook his head, trying to push the haunting memories of dead eyes boring into his own as he continued thinking about what happened. At least he knew the rumors about the King being ruthless had been true, and his knights were just as restless for following orders with no hesitation. 

Meeting Jinyoung had been next. Mark flushed at the memory of the prince, his body turning hot as he remembered his time in Jinyoungs' bed, panting, begging for the demon to claim him as his own. He had been desperate to feel the heat of Jinyoungs fingers as he caressed his already hot skin, to feel the thickness of his dick as he filled Mark to the brim.

Mark jumped, pulling the duvet over his head as he heard the door open. His neck ached and his heart pounded in his chest as the door gently closed. Who had entered the room? Curiosity pleaded for him to check, but he felt like he already knew. He listened intently as feet padded on the carpeted floor, steps growing closer as the person made it to the bed.

“Are you awake?” A soft voice whispered. 

Mark shivered at the alluring voice, his body reacting against his will. Rolling to his back, and ignoring the pain of his body, he slowly lowered the duvet to uncover his eyes, leaving the other half of his face covered to hopefully shield his embarrassment. 

Jinyoung stood at the side of the bed, his red eyes soft as he looked down at him. He was dressed similarly to what he wore when they met, a black crisp button-down shirt, with black slacks. Mark would never admit it out loud, but the price looked sexy with his hair pushed out of his face. 

“Did you sleep well?” Jinyoung tried again, brow raised as he waited patiently for an answer. 

Mark didn’t understand why the prince cared. He was only a sacrifice, a human that would be discarded within the next few weeks. There was no point in the demon being kind to him if he had no intentions of letting him live longer than a few months. “Yes.”

Wincing at the sound of his scratchy voice, he bit his lip at the reason behind it. He had screamed Jinyoungs name, loudly, through the night. The overuse had taken a toll on his vocal cords. 

Jinyoung turned, walking to a table set up in the corner of the room where a pitcher of water sat with a single glass. It was placed in front of a large glass door he could only assume led to the balcony. Mark assumed Jinyoung liked to look out onto the balcony as he sat there. 

Watching as the prince filled the cup, he eyed him cautiously as he returned to his bedside, taking a seat at the edge as he held out the glass. “For your throat.”

Mark sat up slowly, holding the duvet under his arms in attempts to keep himself covered and ignoring the cold air brushing over him. He didn’t consider himself a prude, and he had no problems being naked, but being naked in front of a demon prince made him embarrassed, regardless of the indecent things they did the night prior. 

Reaching out to grab the glass, he was mindful to avoid skin contact as he mumbled a quiet thank you. He could feel Jinyoungs eyes on him as he slowly sipped from the cup, his gaze intense as he sat quietly. 

Mark felt awkward, not knowing what he should be doing in the prince's presence. He didn’t understand why he was being watched so intensely. It oddly reminded him of how Jaebeom looked at him at the diner.

“You slept all day yesterday. You must have been tired.” Jinyoung informed absentmindedly, eyes scanning his face, a frown forming as his eyes landed on his cheek. “You still haven’t healed.”

“It’s fine.” Reaching a hand to his face, he winced at the tenderness. Joonyoung had hit him enough to leave a bruise, but if the spot was dark then it was healing. “It doesn’t hurt.”

“It doesn't matter. He's marked what is mine.” Jinyoung growled, standing to his feet, snatching the now empty glass from Marks hands and setting it on the nightstand. “I should have been there sooner to stop it from happening. Jaebeom should have stopped it from happening.”

Mark's mouth clamped shut. Watching carefully as Jinyoung raged. He was nervous, not knowing what to expect from the upset demon. Being bruised didn’t bother him, but it bothered Jinyoung. His gaze snapped down as Jinyoungs intense gaze snapped to him, and he hoped he would be left in one piece. 

He couldn’t complain regardless, he was only a sacrifice. Jinyoung could do whatever he wanted to him and he would have no choice but to go along with it. If Jinyoung wanted to use him as a punching bag, or a warm hole, he could do nothing to prevent it. 

Flinching as a cool hand cupped his face, he looked up as Jinyoung lifted his chin. There was a small frown on his face, giving away the displeasure he felt. “I don’t like the mark of another on you.”

Mark blinked owlishly at the tenderness lining the prince's voice. He didn’t understand why Jinyoung was acting as he was. Did he see Mark as a possession? Did he claim Mark as his? The idea didn’t bother him as much as it would have if it were anyone else, but he needed to know.

“Why does it bother you so much? I’m only a sacrifice.” Mark whispered as he asked, his heart pounding heavily in his chest as he waited for the answer. He expected for Jinyoung to laugh in his face, to call him a pathetic sacrifice and throw him into a cell to rot, but he hoped for- he wasn’t sure what he was hoping for. The base of his neck burned. 

“You were never intended to be a sacrifice.” Jinyoung scolded gently, his small frown turning into a gentle smile as he rubbed a hand through Mark's hair before stepping away from the bed. “Would you like a meal?”

Confusion washed over Mark at the sudden change of conversation. What did Jinyoung mean by ‘never intended to be a sacrifice?’ Did he not see him as a sacrifice? Did he see him as something more, or something less? It unnerved him to not know the answers.

“Youngjae said that most humans eat animal meat to survive.” Jinyoungs brows furrowed, trying to remember if he had spoken correctly. "And you did not eat yesterday since you slept."

It was obvious that human essentials weren’t something Jinyoung knew much about. Mark found it cute, almost charming as he offered Mark something he probably never offered another. As if on cue, his stomach growled, answering Jinyoungs question for him as he grabbed his stomach, praying for its silence. 

“I will call for a maid to bring you a meal. I was informed humans need nourishment to stay healthy.” Turning, Jinyoung headed for the door. “I will have Bambam watch over you.”

“Um.” Mark called, stopping Jinyoung in his tracks. He could feel his skin burn in embarrassment as the prince raised a brow, waiting patiently for him to speak. “Would you mind if I take a bath first? My skin feels sticky.”

Mark squirmed under the gaze, expecting Jinyoung to say no before leaving him. 

“Yes. A bath.” Jinyoung repeated slowly, walking back to the bed. He grabbed hold of the duvet, pulling it away from Mark who scrambled to cover his privates with his hands. “Come, the bath has already been drawn for you.”

Jinyoung reached out a hand, expectantly waiting for Mark to grab hold. Hesitantly, Mark did as expected, thanking the prince silently as he was gently helped out of the bed. His legs were weak, and standing was a task, but he didn’t struggle for long. Jinyoung moved to wrap an arm around his waist, taking the brunt of his weight as they walked. He tried to ignore the feel of Jinyoungs hand on his bare skin by keeping his mind on other things. 

Mark was thankful for the help. 

Making it to the bathroom, Mark starred in stunned silence as Jinyoung rested him against the marble countertop of the ‘him and her’ sinks. The bath was massive, wide enough to fit 5 people comfortably, and the shower was all glass, equipped with a regular shower head and an overhead spray. The seating in the shower was marble, matching the rest of the marble that lined the floors and up the walls, and the toilet was lined with gold. It was almost overwhelming to be in such a luxurious room. Mark felt out of place.

Turning slightly, he caught sight of himself in the mirror hanging over the counter as Jinyoung checked the bathwater, his eyes widening as he took in his appearance. 

He looked horrible. His hair was a mess, the bruise on his check was an ugly purple, and the bags under his eyes were a diminishing blunder to his appearance. Lowering his gaze to his chest, he blushed as he took note of all of the hickeys covering his body. He looked like he had been attacked by leeches. Glancing at Jinyoung out of the corner of his eye and wondering if he looked the same under his button down, he turned back to continue surveying himself in the mirror.

Tilting his neck, he studied the biggest mark on his body. Reaching up, he gently caressed the mark that ached when Jinyoung was away, biting back a moan at the shiver that shot up his spine at the soft touch. He didn't know a bite mark could cause such a reaction.

“That is your mate mark.” Jinyoung informed, coming up behind him and pulling him from the mirror to escort him to the bathtub. Mark went willingly, craving a nice bath to wash his dirty body. “This mark lets every creature you come across know that you are mated and belong to me.”

“Mate mark?” Mark questioned, slowly lowering into the steaming water with the help of the demon. He sighed in content, the hot water already doing wonders for his aching limbs. 

“A claim on another.” Jinyoung bit his lip, unsure how to explain something he understood so well to someone who knew nothing. He sat on the edge of the bath, ignoring the water wetting his pants from the overflow as he scooped up water with his hand to pour it over Marks shoulder. “When we first met, the heat you felt, that desperation, was because you were calling for me to claim you as my own. Your body knew before your mind that we are fated. I believe you humans have something similar, but you call it soulmates, and it is not as forceful.”

Mark listened intently as Jinyoung explained. Soulmates was a concept he understood, but what he had experienced seemed different, more intense than love at first sight, or a red string of fate. He had wanted Jinyoung to completely dominate him, he still did.

Was that what he meant when he said Mark was never intended to be a sacrifice? Because they were destined to be mates?

“For demons, when you meet your fated you mate instantly, marking one another as your own and spending the rest of your life with them.”

“Like marriage at first sight.” Mark questioned, tilting his head in confusion. The closest thing he could think of to what Jinyoung described was marriage. Mark didn’t know if he believed in the concept of marriage after witnessing the lousy marriage of his foster parents. “Without divorce.”

“Yes. Mating is like the ceremony, and mate marks are like the ring.” Jinyoung whispered, eyeing the bite mark on his mate's neck. Slowly, he reached out, gently brushing over the area. 

“I get it.” Mark shivered, his body warming instantly at the touch. He understood what Jinyoung explained, but he was being distracted. Was this what it was like to be mated to a demon? To crave his touch all of the time? Was Jinyoung okay with being mated to someone like him? He was a human with nothing to offer, but the prince didn't seem to mind. No, that didn’t make sense. How could Jinyoung mate with someone who had nothing to his name, not even a family? 

Flinching as Jinyoung stood to his feet, he looked up as the prince leaned down, kissing Mark on the crown of his head. Mark's heart fluttered at the affection, wondering if the demon would always be as kind as he was behaving because they were mates. 

“Are you leaving?” The words left him without a thought. His mouth snapped shut, the flush on his face hopefully hidden by the heat of the bath. 

“For a moment. I will have a set of clothes brought to you and the food will be ready once you are finished.” Jinyoung reached the bathroom door, sparing one last look at his relaxed mate. “Take your time, but don’t pass out. I will be back later.”

Mark watched him leave, an ache in his chest blossoming as the door shut. Longing for the other to return though he just left was something he assumed he would have to get used to. He assumed it was a side effect of being mates.

Mates. It was a strange concept he struggled to wrap his head around. Jinyoung still intimidated him, he was nervous when the other looked at him with his intense gaze, but there was also a calmness he felt when the other entered the room. He felt like his world was complete and nothing could penetrate that. 

A knock on the door drew his attention. It wasn’t Jinyoung who had come back because he wouldn’t have knocked before letting himself in. 

“Sir, I have a change of clothes for you.” A feminen voice called through the door. 

“Come in.” Mark called, sinking into the tub as the door opened, his hands automatically covering his private area in case the woman could see through the fogged water. 

The woman entered, a pile of clothes in her hand and a towel folded on top. She smiled at Mark, keeping her eyes glued to the floor as she did. Mark watched with interest as the woman placed the clothing on the counter. 

“Would you like for me to leave your towel here as well?” The woman asked, her voice soft like a nanny speaking to her well behaved charge. Her head was turned to the bath as she asked, but her eyes remained lowered, nearly closed.

Mark nodded, blinking as he realized the woman couldn’t see him with her eyes lowered. “That’s fine. Thank you.” 

The woman did as allowed, placing the towel next to the clothes before bowing and leaving. The door silently closed behind her. 

Lifting himself so his shoulders were no longer in the water, he watched the door as his thoughts lingered on what just happened. Had Jinyoung ordered the woman to not look at him when she entered the bathroom, or was it a normal occurrence? Mark didn’t think it was, not if his earlier reactions were any indication. 

It seemed Jinyoung was a very jealous demon. Mark blushed at the thought. No one had ever been possessive of him, not in a way that didn’t make him feel dirty. It made him feel wanted. 

Slumping back down into the water, he sighed. He was a human who mated with a demon. He didn’t know if that counted as good luck, or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it is still slightly confusing, the issue of the mate mark and mates is addressed sporadically through the chapters. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Mark fingered the sleeve of his shirt as he lost himself to his thoughts, feeling the silk of his black dress shirt rub against his skin. He felt uncomfortable, like he didn’t belong in such high-quality attire. The nicest piece of clothing he owned was a pair of boots Sana had gifted him on his birthday to prepare him for the upcoming winter weather since his own were torn at the sole. Everything else in his closet had been purchased from a thrift shop and needed to be repaired in some way. 

Jinyoung had looked like a stereotypical prince in his button down, worthy of his birthright, like the love interest of a romance, or the main character of a manga that swept the heroine off of her feet. When compared to him, Mark felt unworthy. He looked like a poser trying to fit into a world he would never belong in. 

Sighing at his insecurities, Mark wondered if he looked okay. The top button of his shirt was left undone, and he had contemplated rolling up the sleeves like he would have at work but had quickly dismissed the idea. Silk might not look good folded. 

“Would you like freshly squeezed orange, or apple juice?” A feminine voice asked.

Looking to the side, Mark eyed the woman looking at him with a smile. She held two pitchers in her hand, one for orange and one for apple, ready to pour him the drink he wanted. The maid who prepared his food had neglected to mention her name as she served him his meal, but she was human, and Mark felt marginally better about his situation once she confirmed his suspicion. 

“Do you have orange juice without pulp?” He asked, wondering if he would have to suffer through a glass filled with pulp. It wasn’t like he had never suffered through it before. He was poor, he drank what he could afford. “I don’t like apple juice.”

The maid froze, her smile straining as she stiffly placed the pitcher of apple juice back onto the rolling serving tray. 

Glancing over her shoulder, he watched silently as Bambam eyed the maid through the corner of his eye, his black gaze skeptically watching what she would do next. The knight was dressed similarly to Yugyeom and Jackson, his medals similar in number and shine, but he had been more nonchalant with his greeting. Bambam had smiled when introducing himself before whipping any form of emotion from his appearance as he escorted Mark to where the maid stood by the table. 

“I’m sorry, I did not bring any without pulp.” The maid's smile was painful to see, her voice shaky. Fear seized her, the liquid in the pitcher shaking as she trembled.

Mark wondered what had caused the fear before glancing at Bambam whose face clouded over in disdain as he watched the woman. Was the maid scared to disappoint him, or was she afraid of Bambams reaction to his disappointment?

“It’s fine.” Mark spoke slowly, reassuring the woman that it was okay. He hoped that the woman could calm at his words and he felt better as the tension slowly fled her body. The smile was still strained, but it was no longer painful. “I don't mind orange juice with pulp.”

Nodding, the maid poured him a glass before returning the pitcher to its spot on the tray. She bowed, wishing him to have a good meal before moving to push her tray out of the room. Mark didn’t want her to leave. She was clearly uncomfortable in Bambams presence, but he was as well. A human's presence had soothed him exponentially. 

“Wait.” Mark called as the maid started to push. He waited for her to turn back to him, hesitating to ask his question as she did. Would it be inappropriate if he asked her to stay? Would the Knight find an issue with it? “Will you stay while I eat?”

The maid blinked rapid, glancing over her shoulder to Bambam who simply closed his eyes. Mark assumed that meant it was fine as the woman nodded, moving closer to the table to stand while he ate.

Feeling awkward as she stood, he offered her a seat, telling her it was uncomfortable to have her stand while he was seated. He had felt the same way about Bambam standing quietly by the door, but he would leave the Knight be. He didn’t know how the royal guard had been trained, and even though Bambam had been friendlier on their first meeting, he knew what men who wore the same uniform were capable of.

Mark would avoid all of the guards that patrolled the castle if he could. 

Grabbing his fork to take his first bite, his stomach grumbled as the smell of the food tickled his nose. He had been given a simple meal, but it looked expensive. It was the type of meal Mark would never be able to afford on his salary, the type of meal Jonghoon always promised to buy him after a night of fun.

It was unnerving how a meal could add onto his feelings of unworth.

“What’s your name?” Mark asked the maid who sat stiffly across from him as he tried to keep his mind off of frivolous thoughts. She continued to send nervous glances at Bambam, and he idly wondered if the Knight had done something to terrorize the woman, or if it was a common human reaction. 

“April.” The woman supplied. 

“This is good, April.” Mark complimented earnestly. He knew the woman probably had not made the meal, but she had brought it to him and served him as though he had a title attached to his name. 

“The cooks will be pleased to hear the food is to your liking.” April offered politely; her smile courteous. “Would you like something similar for lunch?”

Mark blinked at the question. Did that mean he would be having lunch served to him as well? It felt strange to be taken care of, especially after he had been so sure of his death. Was this the luxury of being Jinyoungs mate?

“I’m fine with anything.” Mark continued to chew his food, covering his mouth with an empty hand as he answered. If all of the food prepared was as good as the food he was served, he would never complain about eating. He hoped it wasn’t good only because of his hunger. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Yes.” April answered, eyes curious yet cautious as she waited for his question. 

Mark had wanted to know if the rumors about the prince had been true. He wanted for April to confirm if Jinyoung was as vicious as the king like the rumors stated but knew he couldn’t ask the girl what he truly wanted to know with Bambam present. He would have to find time alone with the girl. 

“Are there other humans here?” Truthfully, he wanted to know if they were abused as the sacrifices were rumored to be. Allowing his eyes to skim April's frame, he saw no visible injuries, but the way she reacted to Bambam gave the impression that the torment was either mental, or the punishments were as severe as losing a head. 

Remembering how the girl had been skittish when he asked for no pulp, he assumed staff were punished for minor mishaps, regardless if it was out of their control. 

“Yes. Humans make up the staff that manage the estate. The maids, gardeners, and kitchen staff make up the human population within the castle walls.” 

The servants of the castle. Mark wondered just how many humans the royal family had managing the estate. The palace was big from a distance, but it was probably bigger on the inside. He wondered if he would ever be able to see it. 

“And the sacrifices? Do they work the estate as well?” He hadn’t meant anything by it, but as Bambams eyes snapped to the back of April's head, and as the maid tensed as though sensing the intensity staring into her, it may not have been the best question to ask. 

“S-Sacrifices, ah, they a-are t-tasked with different jobs.” April stuttered, fidgeting in her seat. Slowly, Bambams eyes shifted from a deep black to a golden amber. Standing from her seat as if sensing the impending danger, April forced out the rest of her reply. “B-but that is a question reserved for his Highness.” 

Quickly grabbing onto Marks empty plate, April placed them on the tray and left, scurrying past Bambam with her head down and barely giving her valediction. 

Mark didn't have the heart to tell her he was still hungry as she fled.

Sparing a look to Bambam who watched the bedroom door close as the maid left, he wondered how much information he would be willing to share. 

"I am unable to answer all of your questions, but the questions you truly wish to know the answer to, should be answered by Prince Jinyoung." Bambam advised, his voice relaxed as he turned his attention onto Mark. His eyes softened momentarily before they hardened. "You wish to know how sacrifices are treated because you were chosen as one?" 

Hesitantly nodding his head, Mark tightened his lips as he listened. 

"The humans of this castle will work hard to please you despite you being selected as a sacrifice simply because you are no longer one." Bambam slumped against the wall, relaxing as though explaining something simple to a child asking too many questions. "The moment his Highness claimed you as his was the moment you stopped being a sacrifice so it should no longer matter to you."

Mark blinked, not understanding completely despite the simplicity of the explanation. A heavy sense of denial formed in the pit of his stomach. It bothered him, not knowing what to expect. If he was a sacrifice, he knew to expect the tortures that came with it. If he was to be a worker, he knew what he would be expected to be a perfect worker, but being Jinyoungs mate was new territory. He didn't know how he would live out the rest of his life. Was being the mate of a demon good, or bad? He couldn't wrap his mind around living a life of leisure as a kept man when his whole life had been filled with struggle.

"Don't look too disheartened." Bambam spoke slow, his vowels long as he dragged them out. "It's almost like you're Cinderella."

Mark didn't know Bambam well, but he recognized the mocking tone of the comparison. 

Bambam was a bit of an ass.

####

His day had been long and dreadfully boring. Bambam had ignored him for most of the time, choosing to stand quietly against the wall instead of engaging in a conversation. Mark felt like he would go insane if he spent another hour in silence.

April had stopped by to deliver lunch, but she had fled before he was given the chance to ask her to stay for a bit. Bambam had snickered at the speed of which she left. 

He had confirmed that the Knight is, in fact, a bigger ass than a bit.

Sighing as he ran his hand along the spine of a red book with golden trimming sitting in the bookshelf, he wondered how long he would be stuck in this room, and why he was wearing such nice clothing if no one would see him. A comfortable pair of sweats and a t-shirt would have been much more comfortable than what he was provided. 

Glancing to the door, his neck ached. Jinyoung was getting closer. He didn’t know how he was able to tell but as the bedroom door opened and Jinyoung stepped though, he felt nothing but relief. The prince would offer his company. 

Bambam bowed, his lips moving but no sound coming out. Marks head tilted in confusion as two sets of eyes settled on him. If he had to guess, he would guess that the Knight was telling Jinyoung about his lackluster day. 

Turning back to the bookshelf as the others spoke, he ignored the speck of sadness at not being the first person to garner Jinyoungs attention as he entered the room. He hated how needy he felt. Grabbing the red book and opening it to the first page, he skimmed through the words, his mind not registering what he was looking at. 

“How was your day?”

Shivering as a warm breath brushed against his neck, he calmed his raging heart. He hadn’t heard Jinyoung move closer. Mark considered ignoring the man as he had ignored him but dismissed the small show of jealousy. Jinyoung was his mate but he was also the crowned prince. He wasn’t sure where he stood on the list of Jinyoungs important matters. It was possible to be listed near the bottom. 

“Didn’t Bambam tell you?” Mark snapped the book closed before putting it back in its spot. A warm hand touched his waist, turning him gently until he was face to face Jinyoung. Breath catching in his throat, he noticed their distance. If he took a step forward, they would be touching. “I could have sworn he was telling you about my day.”

Jinyoung's eyes examined his face, his eyes lingering down his nose and nesting on his lips. Marks breath hitched as a tender hand caressed his side, allowing the coolness of his silk shirt to rub against his warming skin. It wasn’t long before that hand made its way under the material, warm skin stroking his warm skin.

“He told me what you ate for breakfast.” Jinyoung took a step forward as he spoke, forcing Mark to take a step back. “And for lunch.” 

Mark gasped as his back hit the bookshelf, the hand around his waist no longer teasing as it gripped him, holding him in place as Jinyoung closed their distance. It was hard to keep his mind focused as his lower half connected with his mates, feeling the bulge that had grown in the other's pants. Memories of their first night flashed through his mind and he bit his lip.

He didn’t know if Bambam was still in the room. 

“He told me how you asked the maid to sit with you for breakfast, and how she fled before you could ask during lunch.” Jinyoung leaned close, using his teeth to tease Marks bottom lip. His eyes flashed as the pulse beneath his touch quickened. “But the most interesting thing he told me about your day is how you asked the maid questions you should have asked me.”

Jinyoung steeped away, a dark chuckle leaving his lips as Mark reached out, fisting the prince’s shirt to pull him back. The need for the other to be near him wasn’t as strong as it had been the first night but he could still feel the pull. He wanted for Jinyoung to touch him like he had that night. 

Mark shivered. 

“You left me alone.” Mark whispered, leaning closer to return the favor. He leaned up, his teeth latching onto Jinyoungs bottom lip as he bit hard enough to draw blood. Jinyoung hissed at the sensation, forcing a rush through Mark. He moaned as Jinyoungs hand cupped his chin, forcing him back until his head hit the bookshelf and keeping him there. Licking his lips in anticipation, he looked into Jinyoungs gaze, feeling the blood run south. It was petty, but this small revenge was satisfying. “How was I supposed to know you would return?”

“I will always return to you.” Jinyoung growled out, forcing his lips to meet Marks in a bruising kiss. He chuckled as the man in his arms melted, allowing him to have his way. He knew Mark didn’t appreciate being locked in the room the whole day with no one but Bambam to keep him company, but he didn’t trust the human to walk around the palace yet. Not without him by his side. “You’re mine.”

Mark shuddered as the kiss broke, his pants heavy. He could feel the bulge in his pants grow and he could feel the hardness in Jinyoungs. It felt good, knowing he could turn the demon on as much as he was. “Prove it.”

Feeling the hand gripping his waist tighten, he groaned as he was flipped around, his face pressing into the bookshelf as he was held still. Jinyoung pressed into him from behind, his tongue darting out the lick the shell of Marks ear as he used his free hand to reach between them. 

Mark moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as Jinyoung undid his pants, dropping them down slowly before his underwear followed. The cool air of the room forced a hiss as it met his hardened length. 

Spreading his legs, Mark looked behind him, craning his neck as Jinyoung pressed his upper chest into the books with one hand. He didn’t think he would need much preparation for Jinyoung to enter him, and he craved the burning sensation of being filled too much to endure foreplay. He wanted Jinyoung in him, and he wanted him now.

“Is this enough proof?” Jinyoung licked his lips at the sight, his voice husky, his own hardness leaking as Mark looked back at him with needy eyes. He undid his pants, his heart pounding as he rested his dick on the crack of his mate’s ass. 

Arching his back further, Marks tongue darted out to lick his lips as he wiggled his ass. He purred as Jinyoung released him, allowing him to steady himself against the bookshelf as his mate gripped his waist, lining the tip of his dick with his open hole. 

“Or is this enough proof?” Jinyoung whispered in his ear, biting at the lobe as he pressed in. He found pleasure in the man under him shuddering as he was stretched, his mouth opening as silent cries of pleasure tried to leave his lips. The sight was beautiful, but tempting. He forced himself to calm as he moved his hips slowly, thrusting in and taking his time to fill the needs of his mate despite wanting to completely dominate him. “This is what you wanted, no?”

“Yes.” Mark cried out, his eyes clenching closed as he panted, reaching one hand back to force the man in him to move. Pressing his hips back in attempts to meet the thrust with more force, he whined as Jinyoung held him in place, his hand being forced back onto the bookshelf. He whimpered in disappointment. “Move faster.”

Jerking his hips, Jinyoung smirked as Marks' cries filled the room, his length growing inside of his mate as he was aroused further by the sound. He moved at a set pace, speeding up as Mark gripped the bookshelf for dear life. His grip on the smooth flesh tightened, causing light bruises to form on the human’s hips at the force they were held. 

Marks mind went blank as he was finally given what he wanted. Jinyoung was inside of him, connecting them in a way he had never felt connected to anyone before. He was pushed forward at the force of the thrusts, the bookshelf shaking as he used it to steady himself. He could feel himself drawing closer to the edge as he reached down to palm his own hardness, moving his hand in tune with the thrusts. 

Jinyoung watched his mate unravel, his own end nearing as he leaned onto the man trembling under him, his lips latching onto the mate mark as he sucked on it. A shiver ran down his spine as his name was cried out, his senses reaching overload as the mate mark added pleasure beyond what the human was used to. 

Mark's body jerked, his climax mixing with the heat of the mark and Jinyoung released into him. His legs trembled, buckling under him. Had Jinyoung not wrapped his arms around his waist to steady him he would have crumbled to the ground. 

His breathing was heavy, matching Jinyoungs as he was held against a strong chest.

“Did I prove it?” Jinyoung asked, his tone slightly teasing as he turned Mark in his arms, picking him up gently and carrying him to the bed. He placed a soft peck on the human’s lips, smiling seductively as he walked away.

Mark watched him go, ignoring the question as the demon walked into the bathroom. As far as he was concerned, he had proved it. Jinyoung had passed the test with flying colors. He plopped back onto the bed, listening as Jinyoung walked around the room. 

“I need to clean you.” Jinyoung informed, wet rag in hand as he cleaned the evidence of their intercourse. He had redressed, a clean pair of dress pants hugging his hips and a new pair handing over his shoulder. Mark assumed they were for him. “We have a dinner to attend with the Prince from a neighboring castle.”

Mark leaned up on his elbows, watching Jinyoung with hesitant eyes. 

“Why are you worried?” Jinyoung asked tenderly, tossing the rag onto the nightstand and preparing to redress Mark. 

“Last time I met royalty I was assaulted by a soldier for misaddressing the Duke.” Mark mumbled, lifting his hips to allow Jinyoung an easier time dressing him. He felt cared for as Jinyoung tended to him. 

He felt precious. 

“No one will ever place their hands on you again without having their own hands ripped off.” Jinyoung promised. Mark sat up as his pants were buckled, looking down at his lap. Jinyoung tilted his head. He wasn’t sure why he received such a reaction. Humans were difficult beings to understand. 

Mark nodded, keeping his mouth shut. Memories of Hyunjoongs head rolling fluttered to the front of his mind and he held back his vomit at the memory. The image of the decapitated body would haunt him for the rest of his life.

“Come.” Jinyoung reached out a hand. “We have to go.”

Looking at the hand, Mark grabbed hold, allowing Jinyoung to help him stand to his feet and squeezing the hand as he was led out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 things:  
> 1) I absolutely adore Bambam in this story.  
> 2) For those of you that read my other works... Do you think I've become a better writer? 
> 
> I'm curious


	6. Chapter 6

Mark didn’t consider himself the squeamish type. His stomach was nearly iron with the circumstances his financial situation had forced upon him, but as he watched Prince Youngjae scarf down the raw meat stacked onto his plate, he was beginning to rethink his original belief.

“Slow down, Prince Youngjae.” The look of disgust was plastered over Jinyoungs face as he spoke. “The food is already dead.”

Inhaling at the order, Youngjae lifted his head from the plate. Blood dripped from his mouth, the liquid from his first bite smearing on his chin. Licking his lips, he snatched the napkin Jaebeom offered and sat back, his red gaze meeting Jinyoungs as he wiped his face. 

“It’s not my fault you took so long to arrive. I haven’t eaten all day.”

Mark's stomach flipped, his appetite dispersing despite his own meal smelling appetizing. The bones of the animal Youngjae had been eating was sticking out of the meat. He had never seen a skinned animal, and he had never seen an animal eaten raw, but it was a repelling sight that would haunt his dreams. 

“I’ve been busy.” Jinyoung offered as a rebuttal, rubbing a hand through his hair. Looking at his mate by his side, he took note of his filled plate. Was the food not to his liking, or did he not usually eat dinner? Youngjae had stressed that humans needed three meals a day to remain healthy. “Are you not hungry?”

Mark jolted from his thoughts, his focus tearing away from the carcass before turning to Jinyoung. He was the only other person seated at the table who would eat a meal. Jinyoung and Jaebeom were demons, they didn’t eat the same way humans did, and the table was only occupied by the four. 

Surprise had been his initial reaction as the doors to the small dining room opened, allowing him to follow Jinyoung in. He had expected it to be grand, a long table in the center with exaggerated decorations, and a line of maids to attend to them. Instead, he was greeted to a small round table big enough to seat four, set with fine china and glass. Youngjae and Jaebeom had greeted them as they entered, and Mark couldn’t help but notice the Knights he had seen earlier standing guard by the only other door in the room.

Bambam remained by the door they had entered through.

“I don’t usually eat dinner.” Mark glanced at the food placed in front of him. It looked good, as had all of the other meals he had eaten, but he wasn’t used to eating dinner at a decent time, if any. Working late shifts had completely skewed his eating habits, just like it ruined his chances of going to sleep at a decent time. 

“Are you sure Prince Youngjae's eating habits didn’t affect your appetite?” Jaebeom asked, speaking for the first time since sitting down. He had offered a small bow and an apologetic smile as he met Mark's gaze, and he had invited him to refer to him by his first name while in private. Apparently, he wasn’t big on formalities when involving those he considered part of his family. 

Prince Youngjae had cackled upon realizing that a human was now Jaebeoms cousin through the mark of the mates. 

“Yes. It would be a shame that you couldn’t eat after Prince Youngjae lectured me about the importance of humans eating three meals a day.” Jinyoungs eyes narrowed as he regarded the other prince. His gaze was unamused, the corner of his lip lowering as the object of his attention waved him off. 

“He’s fine, and healthy.” Youngjae spoke, lifting his hand to wave them boisterously. His stomach growled from the hunger of not completing his meal, but he ignored it, opting to cast his attention to the human seated across from him. “Aren’t you, Mark?”

Feeling the words tangle in his throat, he nodded. He didn't trust the strength of his voice as he shifted uncomfortably. Youngjae had a warm aura, completely welcoming, but Mark knew better than to trust a person by first appearance. Working in customer service had honed the skill. 

“See?” Leaning up and resting his elbows on the table, Youngjae grew smug. “It won’t kill him to miss one meal as long as he ate earlier.”

"You just don't wish to admit that you do not know humans as well as you claim." Jaebeoms brow raised and his smirk grew as he mocked the prince. 

“I know plenty about humans.” Youngjae crossed his arms over his chest before eying the human sitting across from him as if demanding him to agree with his human knowledge. “He’s not dead yet.”

Mark tensed at the look, leaning back in the chair as far as he could without looking suspicious. He didn’t like being scrutinized. The last time he was under such an intense gaze the King had deemed him as his. 

“It’s only been a day.” Jinyoung spoke coolly, waving for the maid to refill his glass. The woman moved instantly, keeping her gaze lowered as she trembled to do as instructed. It was a common occurrence when the human staff was in Jinyoungs presence. The trembling and the lowered gazes had been all Mark had noticed when they had first entered the dining room. 

He watched with bated breath as the woman nearly spilled the liquid on the tablecloth, catching it quickly before making a mistake. Jinyoungs eyes cut to her as he noticed what the tabled occupants had, and he scowled as she scurried away. 

“How do you know about humans?” Mark pushed out, hoping to take his mates mind off of the maids near mistake. The temperature in the room had dropped and the atmosphere had turned tense at Jinyoungs sudden shift. He had seen how skittish April had appeared after making a mistake, he didn’t want to see what had caused such a response. 

“Lycans are wolves with human forms.” Youngjae said, the pride of his species written all over his face. 

Mark wasn’t sure how he wasn’t able to tell Youngjae was a Lycan with how he devoured the raw meat. Not many species ate animals other than humans, Lycans, and the occasional vampire who hunted animals when humans weren’t present. At least those were the only species he knew of. He wasn’t well versed with things outside of a mystic book Sana had purchased after her sister was chosen. 

The book hadn’t offered much information. 

“We are strikingly similar, you and I.” Youngjae leaned up in the seat, his red eyes pinning Mark still. “The only differences are that Lycans are smarter, stronger, faster, and generally more attractive.”

Mark's heart pounded in his chest at the jab. He bit his tongue to hold the sarcastic response begging to be let out. He couldn't afford to offend Prince Youngjae, not when he wasn’t sure how the wolf would react. The last thing he wanted was to be mauled.

“Lycans are simply humans that can turn into oversized dogs.” Jinyoung defended, his tone light but his eyes held contempt. He didn't like what Youngjae had implied with his words. He didn’t like that he implied he was superior to his mate. “There is nothing special to them.”

Marks hands clenched in his lap as Youngjae growled. He had hoped the simple question would save the maid from Jinyoungs wrath, but he wished he had held his tongue. Youngjae glared daggers at Jinyoung, and Jinyoung looked ready to rip Youngjae's throat out. 

“Watch it.” Jaebeom interjected calmly, black eyes flashing red before resting his gaze on his cousin. He sounded offended despite his species not being offended. 

“Prince Youngjae and Sir Jackson being the exception of course.” Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders as he spoke sardonically. There was no true feeling behind the words, he hadn’t truly meant them. 

“I already told you-”

“Yes, yes. I’ll respect your mate, so you respect mine.” Jinyoung waved a hand, cutting Jaebeom off as he leaned an elbow on the table. His chin rested on the palm of his hand as he looked to Jackson standing tensely at the door. It amused him how his gaze was planted on the floor. He looked to Youngjae who seethed in his chair, looking ready to shift at the drop of a hat. “Wolves are fine creatures with extraordinary abilities.”

Calming instantly, Youngjae took a sip of his water. 

Mark had watched the exchange in fascination. Jinyoung was a troublemaker, but he defused his mess nicely. Jackson had tensed, his face flashing red before lowering his head to avoid making eye contact. Youngjae had calmed with a simple complement, despite the words being empty. He felt as though he had learned a lot simply by watching the interaction. 

“Jackson is your mate?” Mark asked Jaebeom, wincing as he realized he hadn’t included formalities. Jaebeom had given his permission to speak casually when in private, but that didn’t mean the invitation was extended to the knights. “I mean Sir Jackson.”

“Jackson is my mate.” Jaebeom answered, his voice softening with his gaze as he spoke of his mate. “Much like you are to Prince Jinyoung.”

“Pathetic, really.” Youngjae scoffed, playing with the cup in his hands as he sent a quick glance to Jackson before looking at Mark, his gaze lingering to the mate mark on the human’s neck. He looked nearly disgusted at the idea of mates. “To be locked to one person for the rest of one's life, and willing to kill or be killed to make sure it happens is a pathetic concept.”

“Having a companion for life is a luxury you will never experience.” Jaebeom snapped, his doe eyes hardening instantly as he leveled Youngjae with a glare. “Having a mate isn’t pathetic. It’s having a reliable friend, a trusted companion, and a sultry comrade.”

“You sound completely bewitched.” Youngjae sat back, his shoulders rolling as he lost interest in Jaebeom and his sweet words. He tilted his head and looked at Mark. “How do you feel about mates, Mr. human?”

Blinking at the sudden question, Mark didn’t know what to think. His heart raced when Jaebeom explained what it was like to have a mate as though it knew the words were true. He didn’t know if he had experienced it, but he felt as though he could trust Jinyoung despite not knowing him well, and the sex was completely satisfying. 

“I-” Mark hesitated, squirming as the room's attention focused on him. “The idea of mates doesn’t seem to be as pathetic as you think it is. It’s comforting knowing I have someone I can depend on.”

Jinyoung looked pleased at his answer, his eyes turning soft before busying himself with a drink of his red wine. Jaebeom smirked, sparing a glance over his shoulder to Jackson who smiled in return. Youngjae rolled his eyes. 

“Who would have thought a human would be so smitten with a demon.” The Lycan prince grumbled under his breath. “You must have had a really fucked up life to accept this so easily.”

Mark tensed, his blood turning cold at the observation. He didn’t know how much of his past Jinyoung knew, but he didn’t want to bring it up nor did he want to talk about it. Telling Jinyoung about his life in the slums had been a conversation he wanted to put off for as long as he could. He tried to calm his nerves before they noticed, but as three sets of eyes landed on him, he knew it was too late. They had already noticed. 

“Shit, it really was fucked up wasn’t it?” Youngjae’s eyes sparked, excited to hear how his life had been prior to life with Jinyoung. “Share with the class.”

Looking to Jinyoung in hopes for help, he was disappointed to find his mate as interested in the story as the other two. It seemed as though Jinyoung didn’t know anything about him other than his job as a bartender. 

“I’m not sure you can call it fucked up, but I did grow up in the worst part of town.” He started, keeping his gaze locked on the food placed in front of him. He spoke slowly to keep his emotions in check as he spoke, not wanting to tremble as the memories flooded his mind. No one really knew what he went through while living with his foster parents. “My birth parents abandoned me when I was a baby, so I was placed into an orphanage that had more children then beds and food was scarce. They did what they could with the resources given, but they pushed children into foster families without really checking who they were giving children to.”

He thought about Ms. Chen, a kind woman who tried to cater to every child who she found on her doorstep. When Mark reached the age of 6, she had tripled in children and she was growing old. Handing a plethora of young children was hard for the woman and the only help she received was from her own daughter who was hardly an adult. She had said a prayer for Marks safety as she dropped him off at Yang's house, praying that he would have a life filled with love and safety. 

God hadn’t listened. 

“I was taken to a foster family in a part of town where most homes had broken windows, and break-ins were a daily occurrence. I went to school every day but after being mugged on the way home so often I learned how to take things in stride. I think that's when my pacifism started.”

“Did your foster parents not do anything to help you?” Jaebeom asked, watching Mark carefully as he continued playing with his fingers in his lap. He hadn’t looked up since he started, and he idly wondered if they were learning too much of the boy's personal life. 

“I learned at a young age that the only person you can depend on is yourself.” Mark smiled a bitter smile. If his guardians had stepped in his life would only be a small portion better. “My foster father was too busy preying on his foster son, and his wife was too busy denying her lecherous husband's perversions. My foster mother denied her husband's interest in young girls, and she turned a blind eye to her husband's desire to make their foster son into a daughter for less than appropriate reasons.”

The silence that had fallen was suffocating. He wouldn’t go into details, not for anyone other than Jinyoung should he ask for it. He didn’t think they needed to know how he was forced to wear dresses until he was 16, or that they refused to chop his hair to enhance the illusion of a daughter. It was already embarrassing that he lived through it, he didn’t want to be embarrassed by others knowing. 

“Thankfully I was able to move out on my 18th birthday. I stayed with my friend’s family for a few days before I was able to find an apartment in a rundown building. It wasn’t the best place to live but it had running water and a solid roof. The landlord was the only one who would rent to a teen with no stable source of income.”

“When did you start working at the bar?”

Mark blinked, looking at Jaebeom as he asked. Speaking about his past made him momentarily forget that he had met the Duke when working the bar. If the demon was able to reach him at work, he wondered how he would have seen him if he had the day off. Would Jaebeom have showed up at his doorstep?

“I was 17. I dropped out of school without my guardians' knowledge when I was 16. Sunmi found me loitering outside of her diner for a few days before taking pity on me and asking me inside. She taught me how to make drinks while my foster parents thought I was at school and on my 17th birthday she offered me a job so I could get out of my house as soon as I turned 18.” 

Sunmi had been an angel. She had been reluctant to teach him how to make alcoholic beverages at such a young age, but after he told her he would never drink alcohol for fun since his foster father was an abusive drunk, she had taught him. He had needed a break from everyday life and learning mixology had taken his mind off of a lot of things.

When he had told her about his father she had snapped, going straight to her safe to grab her gun. She was going to hunt Yang down and put a bullet through his dick for what he had done to Mark, and the wife was going to receive a bullet through her head for allowing it. The only reason Yang was still alive was because Mark had begged her. The man wasn’t worth it, and if she was taken away then he would have no person he could rely on. 

Sana could only do so much. She was two years younger. 

“So, your life really was fucked up.” Youngjae spoke, effectively breaking the somber mood that had settled as Mark finished his story. “It seemed to be filled with nothing but a series of unfortunate events.”

“It is what it is.” Mark shrugged, the tension in his shoulders leaving as Jinyoung reached a hand over to caress his cheek. It was brief, but it was enough to calm his nerves. “I can’t change my past, and I don’t know my future, so I just accept my present.”

A knock on the door halted Youngjae's next words as his mouth snapped shut. Yugyeom opened the door, allowing an unfamiliar figure to step through. His uniform was different from the knights, and the uniforms were complete with black pants and a red uniform top. It blended well with the demon kingdoms uniform. 

“Excuse my interruption my Liege.” The man bowed low in apology and greeting before lifting his head and addressing Prince Youngjae “King Choi has called; he would like a word.”

“Well gentleman, it was a pleasure spending time.” Youngjae frowned before standing to his feet. He reached a handout for Jinyoung and Jaebeom who shook the hand before offering it to Mark. “It was an honor to meet you, Sir Mark. I hope you still feel the same way about mates the next time I see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~~


	7. Chapter 7

The words had unsettled him, leaving him to wonder if his own opinions would change as they said their goodbyes. He didn't know Jinyoung well, all he knew was the kindness the demon had shown him. Had Youngjae implied that his views on his mate would change? The idle thoughts lingered as Jinyoung ordered the maids to clean Youngjae's plates, sparing their eyes from the repulsive sight of the raw meat still left on the bones. 

He turned to look at Jinyoung as the prince called out his name, his voice nearly fogged as his mind wandered. 

"I’m going to leave as well.” Jaebeom stood from his seat, downing the rest of his wine before gracefully placing it back down onto the table. He offered Jinyoung and Mark a curt bow as he said his goodbyes.

Mark watched the Duke leave, Yugyeom following him out. It was surprising to see Jackson not leave with his mate, but memories of Jackson following Jinyoung into the throne room on his first night in the palace gave him understanding. Jackson was the knight in charge of the Prince, Yugyeom was in charge of the Duke. Glancing behind to the knight standing off to the side, he turned back to his untouched plate of food. Bambam seemed to be his. 

“You should eat before we make our way back to the room.” Jinyoung spoke softly, gaze as soft as his tone as he watched his mate with careful eyes. 

Nodding slowly, Mark picked up a fork. It was amazing how quickly his hunger had returned after the removal of such a grotesque sight. He would have to remember avoiding meals with the lycan prince. Taking his first bite, he nearly melted at the taste. It was cooked to perfection. “This is the best meal I've ever had.” 

“I’m glad.” Jinyoung leaned up in his seat, his attention focused solely on Mark as he ate his meal in silence. The gears in his mind were turning, his lips pursed in thought. "Though you do not seem to have many high-quality meals to compare it to."

The prince was fishing for information. His intense gaze told Mark that the demon had a question, but his frown told him he was weighing his words. 

"No, I don't." Sticking a fork filled with mashed potatoes into his mouth, he held it there a little longer than normal as he avoided the man sitting to his rights gaze. He wasn't sure where this conversation would lead and wondered if he should change the direction of the topic. If Mark could shift the attention from him then he should be able to avoid what Jinyoung was truly thinking. "How was your day today? What did you do while I was stuck in the room with Ba- ah, Sir Bambam?"

"Meetings, more meetings, and an audience with the King filled my agenda." Jinyoung answered with little thought, his mind still lingering on earlier thoughts. "But that's a bland conversation you needn't worry about. I'm more interested in our earlier conversation."

Mark stuffed a fork full of food into his mouth to bid him some time as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was obvious that Jinyoung wanted to know more about his life, but there was a sliver of hope that begged to differ. Now that their company had left, the Price saw this as an opportunity to find answers to the questions plaguing his mind. 

“I believe your exact words were ‘My foster mother denied her husband's interest in young girls,’ and that your foster father had a ‘desire to make their foster son into a daughter for less than appropriate reasons.’” Jinyoungs eyes were cold as he readied himself for an answer. He had his own conclusions to what the words had meant but he needed verbal confirmation. He needed to know that that sorry excuse of a man had done to his mate. “Would you like to expand?”

‘No’ was the obvious answer, but the command in Jinyoungs tone let him know it wasn’t a request he could deny. There was no way for Mark to get out of this conversation. It wasn’t his place to reject the Prince of the Demon kingdom when he wanted information. Especially information pertaining to him. 

“I don’t feel comfortable going into detail in a room full of people.” Mark used his fork to play with his meal, keeping his attention on his plate of half-eaten food. The silence that followed his admission was suffocating. Would Jinyoung accept it and let it slide, or would he force him to speak despite his discomfort. He clenched his eyes shut as his breathing swallowed. His insecurities from being a sacrifice was gripping him tightly. 

“Leave.” Jinyoung ordered, listening at the room emptied as he kept his gaze on his panicked mate. The last thing he wanted was to make Mark uncomfortable, but he needed to know for his own sanity. His demon instinct wanted to find the man who had caused his mate such a hard life and rip his head from his body as he forced his wife to watch. 

“We’re alone now.” Reaching out a hand, he caressed the black locks of the human trembling by his side. The trembling halted nearly instantly, and brown eyes met his. It was the first time Mark looked at him since Jaebeom had excused himself. “I need to know.”

Mark leaned into Jinyoungs touch. The contact soothed him, effectively calming his throbbing heart and near panicked state. Breathing became easier with the caress. 

“Everything you probably thought happened to me while living in that house is probably accurate.” Mark started. He took a deep breath, his eyes closing as he continued to nuzzle against the hand caressing his face. “My foster father wanted to foster a daughter. He hated that he was given a son, so he decided to force me into becoming one.

“I was forced to grow my hair out and was only given dresses to wear. I was only 6 when they started to condition me, and they disciplined me when I denied them his wishes. I didn’t understand why I had to wear such girly clothes, but I didn’t have a choice. I realized when I was 7 why the man wanted me in dresses, and when I turned 10, I learned how to block my door at night despite there being no locks.” 

Mark opened his eyes, meeting Jinyoungs rage filled ones with little to no emotions. The implications were clear, and he knew Jinyoung understood what he had alluded. Straightening in his seat as the warm hand left his face, he felt protected at the anger that showed on his mate’s face. Jinyoung wasn’t angry at him, he was angry for him. 

“They will never place another hand on you again.” Jinyoung promised. His rage was palpable, but he held it back. The demon in him craved the blood of the man, he wanted to bath in it as he listened to the man beg to a god that couldn’t help him. Mark had tried to hold back the pain of his past, but it was lined in every word he spoke. 

Jackson and Yugyeom would need to make a short trip to the human town. 

“I know. I’m not worried about them.” Mark reached out, grabbing hold of Jinyoungs hand and holding it firmly as he smiled to calm the demon. “I haven’t seen either of them in years and even if I was to see them, I know how to defend myself.”

F orcing a small smile that he hoped passed for calm indifference, Jinyoungs skin warmed as his mate held him. It was amazing how his pulse quickened every time the human initiated the contact. All he wanted to do was to throw Mark down onto the bed and ravish him until he was unable to walk. 

“I am aware.” Jinyoung stood to his feet, guiding Mark to stand as well. His lust was near suffocating as their hands remained connected. He wasted no time in leading them out of the small dining room and down the hall. He was given no resistance from the man he led. “I’ve been told how you fought those pathetic soldiers. You are different from the humans that are brought from your town. You are the first not to grovel at the King's feet.”

They made it to the bedroom in record time, Jinyoung locking the bedroom door behind them as he tossed Mark onto the mattress. The human chuckled, understanding when his mate wanted without needing words. 

Mark caught on to the prices growing lust after grabbing hold of his hand. Jinyoungs breath had hitched and his eyes flashed, the lust evident in the dark shade of red. He watched as the demon crawled over him, memories of their first night flashing through his mind. Biting his lip, he reached up, dragging his mate down and connecting their lips in a desperate kiss. 

His lips parted as Jinyoung bit his bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss before connecting their tongs in a passionate battle. Mark moaned as hands found their way under his shirt, his own hands automatically reaching to unbutton Jinyoungs dress shirt. 

Pale skin contrasted with the black shirt as it slid off of Jinyoungs shoulders. Mark panted at the sight as his lips were freed. He looked up, looking deeply into red eyes. Prince Jinyoung truly was a beautiful man.

##### 

Mark gasped for air, his arms losing all strength as he collapsed onto Jinyoungs sweaty chest. He could feel his mate’s breath in his hair as he attempted to calm his beating heart, coming down from his climax high. He hadn’t expected their positions to flip in the middle of sex, nor had he expected the intensity of their exercise to grow as Jinyoungs deep gaze watched him.

Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach as the demon wrapped an arm around his waist and forced him to shift until he was laying on his side on the mattress. He whined as he felt Jinyoung move inside of him, the tenderness of their previous actions taking a toll on his muscles. 

Looking up, he watched Jinyoung rest, his eyes closed, and muscles relaxed. He had never seen the demon looked so serene. Marks heart pounded in his chest at the sight. It seemed every time he looked at his mate, he was reminded of how majestic he truly appeared. Was it because he was a demon? Thinking about it, every demon he had encountered was handsome enough to be a celebrity. 

“If you keep looking at me like that then we’ll go another round.” Jinyoung grumbled, his voice gruff as he opened one eye to look at the man in his arms. He thrusted his hips, taking pleasure in Marks whimper before closing it again, allowing darkness to overtake his vision. “Go to sleep.”

He should sleep, his body wanted him to sleep, but he didn’t want to. His day replayed through his mind and the questions he had earlier plagued his thoughts. April hadn’t answered the question he truly wanted to know the answer to, and Bambam had told him to ask the Price his questions. Biting his lip in contemplation, he wondered if he should bite the bullet since the Price was currently in his most relaxed state. He couldn’t be upset if he asked his questions now, not while he was still inside of him, could he?

“I can’t sleep.” He whispered, nuzzling into Jinyoungs chest. Should he ask his questions, or should he let it go? It was only fair to have his questions answered after answering Jinyoungs despite not truly wanting to. “I have too many thoughts running through my mind.”

“Then I didn’t do a very good job.” Jinyoung sighed, tightening his hold on the human and nuzzling his nose into the crown of his head. His grip tightened as he took in his mate’s scent. “You clearly have enough energy to go again.”

“Wait.” Moaning as Jinyoung moved inside him again, he bit his lip as the feeling of lust began to form again. He could feel himself harden with the slow motion and as his mind fogged, he quickly waved the cloud away. He needed to ask his question before he lost his nerve. “I have a question.”

Sighing in exasperation, Jinyoung opened his eyes. “Ask your question.”

Mark pushed away slightly from the sweaty chest to look into red eyes. “What really happens to the sacrifices?”

“My father enjoys using them as he pleases.” Jinyoung began, his tone bored and his eyes never leaving Marks as he answered honestly. He sighed, shirting slightly in the bed before continuing. “Sometimes he uses them as his playmates, which was how he intended to use you, other times he locks them in a room where he watches them being tortured in many different ways. He gets off on the screams, and their blood fills his palate.”

Mark bit his lip, the force only lessening as Jinyoung rubbed his thumb around it. Either one of those options could have been his life. There was no telling how long he would be able to entertain the king in bed, and he didn’t know how vicious he treated his bedroom companions. Both seemed to promise a life begging to be ended early. He wasn’t surprised sacrifices lasted only 6 months at a time. 

“And you? What part do you play in the sacrifice's stay?” It wasn’t lost on him how Jinyoung didn’t mention his part in the sacrifices handling. The rumors for the Prince had been just as vicious as the King. He didn’t want to think the demon who had been nothing but kind to him would do such a thing, but he wasn’t naive enough to think him completely innocent. 

“Is that an important question, Mark?” Jinyoung purred, lifting a hand to rub it through his mate’s sweaty hair. He moved his hips, bringing his erection back to life as the man in his arms moaned at the feeling, his mate’s erection rubbing against his stomach as he slowly rolled his hips.

“I would like to- ah!” Mark cried out before a gentle kiss was placed on his lips. His mind was fogging, the fog thick enough to block his thoughts as pleasure replaced all coherency. He needed his answer, he knew he had asked a question, but he wasn’t sure if it was more important than his current feelings.

“I’d rather make you feel good.” He rubbed a hand down the smooth skin of a bare back, cupping his behind and giving a squeeze before lifting a leg to rest it over his own. Gently, he moved them, turning them until Mark laid flat on his back before crawling over the human panting beneath him. He buried himself deeper into his mate before repositioning toned Marks legs to wrap around his waist. “Wouldn’t you like that too?”

Marks thoughts disappeared at the sultry tone; his memories of the question completely buried as he lost himself to the pleasure his mate was offering him. He reached up, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders and pulling soft lips onto his own. Allowing Jinyoung to have his way was the most natural feeling as his bare body was touched all over.

“Would you like that, Mark?” Jinyoung's deep voice husked out, leaning down to nip at Marks neck as he pulled out of him, keeping only the head before forcing himself back in. He bit back a chuckle as the man beneath him gasped, words no longer leaving his lips as nails were scrapped down his back. 

Losing himself in the pleasure, Mark forgot to get an answer to his question.

###

Mark sat silently; arms crossed over his chest as he glared daggers at the knight ignoring him by the door. Jinyoung had been gone when he had woken up and Bambam had effectively ignored him since his eyes opened. 

It had been their habitual lifestyle for the past week and a half. The knight wouldn’t say a word when asked about Jinyoungs whereabouts, he wouldn’t say a word when Mark said he would take a shower, he wouldn’t say a word when he stepped out of the bathroom, and even breakfast was always eaten in silence. A new maid had dropped off the food and picked up the food on the first day and she had scurried out of the room ever since. 

“Am I going to be stuck in this room for the rest of my life?” Mark asked, praying for Bambam to at least answer one question. “I’m going to jump out of the window.”

Bambam rolled his eyes, turning his head slightly to Mark and sighing in irritation. “Would you like for me to open the window so you can?”

Mark had nearly forgotten that Bambam was an ass.

“You know, if you were a human, I would have kicked your ass a long time ago.” Mark grinned as Bambams eyes narrowed at the thought, his black eyes turning amber. He felt a sense of pride in the surge of emotion he had caused in the Knight. 

“I would threaten you in turn, but you have a powerful force standing behind you.” Bambam sneered, jerking his fierce gaze away from the human annoyance and regaining his composure. “And since you have the potential to use that powerful force, I’ll humor you.”

Marks grin dropped, his brow raising in anticipation. Bambam could be taunting him, offering him nothing but a few words before ignoring him for the rest of the day. It was plausible. Bambam was an ass with a capital A.

“There is a garden I can take you to see. You’ll be out of this room, and hopefully stop trying to talk to me.” Bambam stood from leaning against the wall, motioning to the door as if rushing Mark to drag himself out of the bed so they would go quickly. He hadn’t even waited for the humans' response before making the decision for them. 

Quickly getting out of the bed, he grabbed a hoodie on Bambams suggestion, it was fall and the weather was changing, before following the knight out. There was no hesitation in following the lanky man since he didn’t see him as a threat. The only threatening presence Mark felt in the palace was the King. Just thinking of the Demon sent a jolt of shivers down his spine. 

Mark shivered as they stepped foot out of the palace walls. The fresh air worked its way through his hair, and he hadn’t realized he missed nature. The grass seemed greener, and the trees seemed less green than he had remembered. Strange since he had only been Jinyoungs mate for two weeks despite it feeling like years. 

“This garden belongs to Duchess Jieun. Hopefully you will meet her so you have someone who may actually wish to speak to you.”

Mark ignored the jab as he looked at the flowers that seemed to flourish despite the change in weather. Sana’s mother had nursed a flower garden when they were younger, but Mark had never seen flowers as beautiful as the ones in this garden. He didn’t know who Duchess Jieun was, but she certainly had a green thumb. 

Glancing back to Bambam, he stuck out his tongue in a childish manner and hoped the woman stopped by to tend to her plants. 

He just hoped she wasn’t an ass as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 6 didn't get a very good response but I hope you guys still enjoyed it. Just like I hope you enjoyed reading this one:)


	8. Chapter 8

“Sir Bambam, what are you doing lurking in the garden?” 

Mark tensed as an unfamiliar voice reached his ears from behind. The voice was soft, and slightly deep. It was a soothing tone, nearly seductive, one that reminded him of a dominatrix masquerading as a saint. 

“Good Afternoon, Duchess Hwayoung. I thought the human could use a bit of fresh air and thought that the garden would offer the freshest.” Bambams tone was as he regarded the Duchess, his words as respectful as they would be. “Duchess Jieun's garden offers the best view.”

Marks head snapped back instantly at the tone, his lips upturning in disgust. The pseudo knight creeped him out as he held a gentle conversation. His smile was as nauseating as his voice. 

“The human? Prince Jinyoungs mate?” Duchess Hwayoung turned from the knights, her eyes instantly searching the garden before finding their target. They sparkled at the took in Marks appearance, her eyes skimming his frame. 

Mark shifted uncomfortably at the scrutiny, but he couldn’t help his gaze mirroring hers. She wore a fitted dress, with heels, a stark contrast to how he was currently dressed. The allure of her appearance mixed with her aura causing him to look like a jobless man. He fingered the sleeves of his hoodie as she walked up to him and instinctively took a step back. 

“Good Afternoon, my name is Duchess Hwayoung." The Duchess eyed him expectantly as she waited for him to introduce himself.

"Hi-uh, Duchess?" Mark winced as he fell over his words. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to address her. Should he have called her by her full title with name, or was the title enough? “I’m Mark.”

The Duchess smirked. She was how Mark had expected a demon woman to be. There was a heavy eroticism to her. Rumors of demonesses luring human men had plagued his town for as long as he could remember. 

"Just Duchess is fine, or you may call me by my full title." Duchess Hwayoung wrapped her arm around his, guiding him away from the flowers he was sitting by and to a small gazebo. "I have been wanting to meet you since the moment I heard Prince Jinyoung had chosen a mate."

Mark looked down at his arm as he walked, confused as she touched him so casually. They had just met, but she walked with him as though they were longtime friends. 

She stopped them before stepping into the gazebo and turned to look at Bambam who only smiled as he waved her off. He knew she was about to ask him to join them, but he denied the request before it was asked. 

Pouting her lips, she took a step up, sitting on the gazebo bench and patting a spot for Mark to join her. 

Hesitantly, he followed her request, sitting awkwardly on the white wood and looking everywhere but at her. The setting reminded him of Sana and how he deeply missed the girl. She would have loved to see the garden, and she would have enjoyed the food.

"So, a human charmed the Demon Prince." The Duchess spoke, mostly to herself as her eyes bore into the human's side profile. "I never would have thought Prince Jinyoung would settle down, especially with a human."

"Is it really so hard to believe?" Mark questioned, turning to look at the girl. Her ramblings were annoying him. He already had his insecurities about being the mate of a demon with such high prestige. He didn’t need her words to add onto it. "Is it because I'm human that it is hard to believe, or that I have no status?"

"Both." She answered curtly, smiling softly at his snappy tone. "But it's nice to know you aren't as skittish as you look."

Mark raised a brow. Did he come across as skittish? Probably so. Being hit by a demon soldier and then told what his life could have been like was a traumatizing experience. Not many things scared him anymore, but he couldn't help the caution he felt every time he met someone new. 

"I heard you kicked a soldier right across his jaw." Duchess Hwayoung chuckled, clasping her hand together in her lap and nodding as though she approved of his actions. "Serves them right. Soldiers think they can treat anyone anyway they please."

Mark looked around the garden for the knight accompanying the Duchess. It would only make sense that she has an attendee since Jaebeom has one as the Duke. He was confused to find none. "Do you not have a knight to accompany you?"

"I do not need a guard, or a knight to protect me." The Duchess smiled smugly, her shoulder squaring with pride. "My demon blood is pure. My enemies are more scared of me than half of the bodies occupying this castle."

If her blood was pure then she was truly a part of the royal family, not by marriage, but by blood. He wondered how she was related to Jinyoung. 

"If pure bloods don't need a guard, why does a knight follow Jinyoung and Jaebeom?"

"Are you on first name bases with Jaebeom?" The Duchess asked, eyes wide as she grabbed hold of his hand. "If you're comfortable enough to call him without his title then you can call me Hwayoung."

She waited until Mark nodded before releasing his hand. 

"Now, to answer your question, they don't need guards. The royal family has the strongest demonic bloodline. You can tell how strong a demon is by the color of their eyes. Demons with red eyes are the strongest, that's the King, and Prince Jinyoung. Black eyes that bleed red are the second, so Jaebeom and I. We are a part of the royal family but are not in line for the throne unless something happens to Prince Jinyoung." She held up a finger, pointing it to her eyes as her black eyes shifted to red. "Next you have eyes that shift to amber, mostly knights like Bambam or high-ranking generals, and lastly you have demons whose eyes cannot change. They are the normal civilians, or the foot soldiers."

Mark hadn't put much thought into the color of every demons’ eyes. He knew they shifted, he had seen it many times since he was dragged into the palace, but he hadn't thought about much past that. He never questioned why Jinyoungs eyes stayed red, or why the knight's eyes changed to amber. It was interesting.

"Jinyoung eyes are red because he's powerful?" He whispered. His mate was one of the strongest demons in the land, next to the King. It should be surprising, but there were times he forgot Jinyoung was a demon. The Prince was kind to him. At times he felt like he had a human heart.

"He is, and out of all the demons he's the most in control of his demonic nature." Hwayoung turned to look at Bambam, gauging how much he could actually hear of the conversation. She kept her attention on him. "Hopefully that is a side to him you will never see."

Bambams eyes shifted to the Duchess, much like they had when April hesitated in answering his questions. Was he not supposed to know Jinyoung had another side? His heart constricted. Was the other side so horrific that he didn't wish his own mate to know? Or was it because he is a human?

"What is demonic nature?” Mark questioned instead, drawing Hwayoungs attention back to him. He ignored the looks from Bambam. If he really wanted to stop the line of questioning, he would need to be vocal about it. The duchess clearly had no fears, and as long as she was willing to answer, he would be willing to ask. The worst that could happen to him was what he had already expected to happen. 

“The instinct of a demon.” Hwayoung chuckled, her smile amused at her useless answer. “It’s like bloodlust, seduction, and passion in all different variations mixed into one. Different demons have different vices.”

“Vices?”

“Vices as in sex, murder, blood. My vice is blood. I love the feel of it, the smell of it, and the taste of it, especially during sex. Prince Jinyoungs vice is dominance.” The duchess smirked, her eyes bleeding red as she leaned in close. She lowered her tone to a soft whisper. “Jinyoungs demon wants him to control and dominate everyone he views as weak and pathetic. I won't say he views you as such since you are his mate, but he will manipulate you in ways only an abrasive lover would.”

Mark gulped as he listened, his voice getting stuck in a lump in his throat as the words replayed in his head like a broken record. 

“He is already keeping you locked in your room instead of letting you roam free. He’ll tell you that it is for your protection but that mark on your neck is protection enough.” Hwayoung motioned to his mate mark and he fought the instinct to cover it with his hands. “I can guarantee he will not let you go past this garden without him and if you ask him even after he rejects your desire, that patience that he holds will snap and you will see him for the sadistic demon he truly is, and that you will never be able to escape because that mark chains you to him unless you reject the bond.”

Feeling his blood run cold, he turned away, his eyes connecting with Bambams instinctively before avoiding them all together. He was conflicted, his head telling him that Hwayoung had no reason to lie to him, but his heart telling him that Jinyoung was his mate. That his mate would never do anything to hurt him more than he had already been hurt. 

The denial vanished instantly after thinking about how he was locked in the room every day with interaction with anyone other than Bambam and the Prince. Was this what having a mate was truly like? Was he distended to be locked in the room and used for sex whenever Jinyoung felt like it? He would rather be the sacrifice he was chosen to be. Being a mate was the same as being a prisoner.

He thought back to Prince Youngjae's question. 

Turning back to the woman, he chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about asking the same question, he had asked Jinyoung all those nights ago. She would know the answers and she was already forthcoming with her answers. Surly she would tell the truth he craved since he first woke in Jinyoungs bed. 

“Does he partake in the sacrifices torture?”

Hwayoung released a bark of laughter, her shoulders shaking as though she was told the funniest joke. Calming, she eyes Mark, her gaze filled with mirth and her grin wide. She looked demonic, like a demon ready to devour a child lured into its cave. “Sweet human, he leads it. Did you think Prince Jinyoung was kind to every human that comes through the door? You are the exception, though I don’t know how long it will last until he peels the flesh off of your skin inch by inch. Your screams of fear and pain may arouse him.”

Mark stood to his feet, the nausea threatening to come out despite him willing it back. He knew Jinyoung was a demon but the thought of his flesh being peeled off after believing the prince would never hurt him was a slap in the face. How long would it be until he allowed his demon instinct to have his way with Mark? He turned to walk away, pushing past Bambam as he reached for him and blocking out the sound of Hwayoungs maniacal laughter. 

The mate mark was a curse, a curse that attached him to a demon who tortured humans for fun. Had he not been Jinyoungs mate he would have already been dead. He knew that. He understood that when he resigned himself to the fate of a sacrifice, but hearing the duchess confirm that the kindness wouldn’t last was the awakening he needed to truly understand his situation. Why didn’t Jinyoung tell him? That was proof enough that there was truth in the demoness’s words. 

He reached up, scratching at the mark as it burned. He didn’t want it anymore. He couldn’t stomach being mates with a demon who could turn without warning. He needed to get rid of the mark, to reject this bond.

His vision blurred, the sight of the castle warping as it came into view. He could hear Bambam following closely behind him, but he walked faster, attempting to get away from everyone. Reaching out to steady his stance against the wall, he smacked Bambams hand away as he attempted to help. Mark refused to look at him.

“Let me help you.”

“Fuck off!” Mark snapped, pushing him away and stumbling onto the floor. His eyes were wet, and he hadn’t realized he had begun to cry. Had it always been this hard to breathe? “I don’t need your fucking pity! Don’t touch me!” 

Closing his eyes, he grabbed his shoulder. Gritting his teeth to mask the pain, he felt as though his skin were burning. It was antagonizing, the pain becoming too much. Jinyoung, he needed to see Jinyoung. Shakily standing to his feet, he turned to Bambam who watched him with guarded eyes. He didn’t know what to expect. Mark had never shown emotion past boredom or resignation. 

“Take me to him.” Mark hissed, demanding despite holding no authority. If the knight wanted, he could drag them back to the bedroom and lock him there until Jinyoung was finished with his daily duties. He bit tongue to stop from screaming in pain. 

“Who?” Bambam raised a brow, acting ignorant to whom the human was asking for. 

Warning flags went up in Marks mind, but he ignored them. If Bambam was unwilling to take him to his mate, then his mate was doing something he wouldn’t like. Was he torturing someone for fun like the Duchess had said? He felt sick. “If you won’t take me to him then I will find him myself.”

He pushed passed the Knight, taking unstable steps to the nearest room and throwing the door open. His eyes scanned the empty room before shutting it and heading to the next one. The pain was excruciating, but he would continue his search. Growing up in the slums, he had worked through worse pains.

“It is not safe for you to walk through the palace.” 

“Then what the fuck are you good for?” Mark snapped, his patience for the Knight dissolving as the pain spread, no longer only in his shoulder, but working its way down his spine. His head pounded, and his pulse increased. His vision was fading in and out. Closing his eyes to regain his sight, he took a deep breath before heading to the next room. He didn’t know where they were, but he assumed the hall was filled with guest bedrooms. “If you won’t help me then shut up and leave me alone.”

Turning the corner to the next hall, he opened the first door on his right, taking note of the books lining the wall. A small library was the last thing he had expected to see but if he was away from the rooms, he was hopefully closer to someone who would help him find his mate.

Feeling a wave of dizziness, he stumbled, catching himself on the next rooms door and bracing himself. He clenched his eyes closed again, resting his head against the door to steady his mind. He needed to find Jinyoung as soon as he could, before his vision gave out, and before the pain overtook him.

“I wouldn’t-.”

He pushed the door open as he steadied his feet, ignoring Bambams watchful eyes as his gaze met the raised brow of the King. Feeling a dreaded sense of pain mixed with the pain overtaking his body, he met the Kings ruby gaze head on. If the demon was going to kill him, he would welcome the release from his stressful situation. He didn’t know if he wanted to be Jinyoungs mate, but he didn’t want to feel this pain anymore.

“Sir Bambam, what is the reason for this?” Jaebeom asked, his tone tight as he looked between the two intruders. He had been in a meeting with the King and the army General, and the sudden intrusion was unwelcomed. The last thing he needed was the King punishing the human for his insolence. Shifting his eyes to the King, he shivered as he saw the amusement. His interest was worse than his rage.

“I apologize for the intrusion, your Majesty.” The Knight bowed in respect, taking a step into the room to stand slightly in front of the human. “The human wanted to look around the palace and stepped in before I could stop him.”

“This is the Prince's human mate?” The General questioned; his voice riddled with disgust as he took in his disheveled appearance. He turned his nose up, sneering at the disrespect the human showed the three powers sitting at the table. “I thought he would be more appealing.”

“I’m looking for Prince Jinyoung.” Mark spoke, ignoring the jab from the creature he hadn’t even glanced at and remaining focused on the King. He was uncomfortable under the ruby gaze, his body seizing in fear, but if anyone could force Bambam to take him to his mate it would be the King. “Have you seen him?”

“Respect the King you pathetic wench.” The general hissed, standing to his feet as his eyes shifted red. He was ready to maul the human, his growls growing in force as he continued to be ignored.

“You are as beautiful as you are disrespectful.” The King spoke, breaking the tension as he held out a hand to silence the general sitting to his right. His gaze flowed across the humans’ frame, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he appreciated what he saw. He could see the pain in the man’s face, but he took a greater pleasure in the shiver his gaze had caused. “A shame my son has already laid claim on you.”

Jaebeom glanced at Bambam, sharing a pointed look before trying his luck. If the Knight hadn’t taken Mark to meet his mate, it is because Jinyoung is in a place he didn’t want his mate entering. If the King ordered the Knight to show him the way, he would do so despite the rage Jinyoungs would give. Avoiding that reaction was more important than pleasing the human.

“Prince Jinyoung is busy. If you wait, I am sure he will come to-.”

“Though you all may see me as a pathetic, disrespectful, pitiful, and beautiful wench; I am not an idiot.” Mark clenched his teeth, the room spinning, his head pounding, and his body shaking. Speaking only made the pain worse. He resisted the urge to lean against the door frame as his body continued to lose its energy. “I want to see my mate, and I want to see him now.”

“I should strike you down because of your lack of respect, but you offer entertainment every time you cross my sight.” A dark chuckle sounded, effectively stopping all motion in the room. The King was amused by the situation, the room dropping in temperature to match his temperament. “I’ve never seen a human bite back against a demon as you have.”

Mark waited with his held breath. Was the King doing to tell him where his mate was, or was he going to have to continue going from door to door? With his current state, he would pass out before reaching him.

“Sir Bambam, grant the human his wish.” The King smirked, thinking of the turmoil it would cause the prince to have his mate see his true face. It was the type of chaos that amused him the most and he was heavily interested in the human’s response. He was already beginning to reject the mate mark; it was why he was in so much pain. “Take him to see his mate.”

“Yes. Your Majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The responses were good last chapter!!! You guys are asking all of the right questions!! Hopefully the questions you guys ask will continue to help me get past this struggle to write chapter 9. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee Ji-eun, not Song Ji Eun

Mark felt as though he was going to be sick, his breath coming out in pants as he took in the sight around him. He had believed the Duchess, and the reactions from the King, the Duke, and the Knight had only solidified that belief. Seeing Jinyoung standing in the middle of a puddle of blood, a heavily damaged man crying from his hanging position in the middle of the room, was a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Jinyoungs voice was dark as he spoke, the menacing tone sending a jolt of fear down Marks spine. It was the first time the prince had truly caused fear in him.

Bambam had led him to Jinyoung in silence, reaching out to help him steady himself ever so often to stop him from falling. The hallway in the lower level had been ominous, the first thing catching his attention being the screams of tortured people barely muted by the doors they came through. 

Dropping to the floor, his knees finally buckled under the pain the mark caused him. Breathing was difficult, and as he clenched his eyes closed, he wished this were a nightmare he could wake up from. 

“The King ordered I bring him to you.” Bambam kept his gaze lowered, body tense as he awaited the prince's reaction to him disobeying a direct order. “He was adamant in seeing you after a conversation with Duchess Hwayoung”

Jinyoung eyed his mate, the dull pain in the back of his mind sharpening as he pieced together what had happened in his absence. He could feel Mark pulling away through the bond. Was he finally rejecting him? Why did he have to find out now? Why after he had been so cautious?

Taking a step forward to calm his mate, he stopped as Mark flinched away, backing up until his back hit the wall of the room. His eyes remained focused on the man hanging on the chain, the man he would recognize if he looked hard enough. 

Feeling the blood drying on his skin, Jinyoungs eyes flashed in rage. Had the Duchess caused this? The bitch had burned the wrong bridge. “Bring her here.”

Bambam bowed, quickly leaving the room. He could hear the steps running down the hallway, but he paid no real attention. His main concern was his mate cowering against the wall.

“Are you afraid of me now?” The answer was obvious, but he needed a verbal confirmation. How badly had Hwayoung ruined this, and could it be fixed? Mark was his mate, and despite his mate rejecting him, his instinct wanted to force him into submission. 

“Marie, help- help me please.” The mangled body called, pleading for help as he hung, his hands secured over his head in chains. 

“Why is he here?” Marks voice cracked as he asked, the voice forcing memories he would rather forget to the forefront of his mind. That was the name his foster father called him before he realized he didn’t really care what gender his charge was as long as he was allowed a taste. He looked to Jinyoung, eyes widening in panic. “Why?”

“I told you he would never hurt you again.” Jinyoung answered honestly, taking another step to his mate as he crawled along the wall to get away from him. He continued, only stopping when Mark pressed himself into a corner. Kneeling, he reached out a hand to sooth his frightened mate, the ach growing as it was smacked away.

Mark grabbed his shoulder, clenching his teeth in pain as he scratched at the mark. He wanted to tear the skin off, renounce Jinyoungs claim on him and go back to being a sacrifice. His vision grew dark, his sight fading in and out like a light losing power. 

“Are you so surprised? I am a demon.” Jinyoung reached out, grabbing hold of Marks hand and forcing him to stop his scratching. The scent of his blood had touched his nose and he tightened his grip, nearly bruising the wrist as he held him still. “Is this all it takes for you to reject my claim on you?”

Fighting against his hold, Mark squirmed, the touch burning. He couldn’t breathe. He needed to get away from the man holding him. Torturing Yang was something he had never asked for and seeing the prince in action had shaken him. He whimpered despite his best efforts. The pain of the mark was too much. 

“Unhand me you bastard!” Duchess Hwayoung complained as she was dragged into the room, Jackson and Bambam holding one arm each. The demoness was strong enough to fight a Knight, but she couldn’t defend herself against two. “What is the meaning of this?!”

The demoness seethed, her red eyes glaring at the princes back. Jinyoung kept his gaze focused on his whimpering mate, considering how he should handle the situation with the cards he had been dealt. 

“What did you tell my mate?”

“The truth you counterfeit demon!” The Duchess growled, rage filling every fiber of her body as she struggled in the knights hold. “You have shamed the name of every demon by mating a human who can’t even accept you for what you truly are!”

Marks eyes clenched shut, the pain pulling at his consciousness as he listened to the words of the Duchess. His heart pounded hard enough to burst out of his chest, and the words were fogged, but he tried his best. He couldn’t go another hour without knowing the truth. 

“I told him that you will manipulate him in ways no human would enjoy, and that your kindness will run its course.”

Feeling his shoulders sag as his body slowly shut down, he prayed he would hear his mate’s rebuttal before losing all consciousness. He had worked his body beyond its limits by fighting through the pain. Rest was needed. 

“How sad that you feel the need to lie for revenge.” Jinyoung watched with skeptic eyes as his mate slowly relaxed. The ach in his body had dulled, slowly lessening to an annoying buzz as the human fell into a slumber. “I will admit that I attempted to hide this part from him in concern, but I will never do anything to intentionally cause him harm.”

He stood to his feet, his eyes flashing as the room grew darker. It had been a while since he let loose. Reaching out a hand, he snapped his fingers, the human hanging by chains imploding, blood and organs gushing everywhere. He was pissed, the human was no longer a worthy source for his aggression. 

“Release her.” The demon prince ordered, his frame shifting to release his demon form. His teeth pointed as Jackson and Bambam followed the order, stepping away from the target of his rage and blocking the door should she attempt to escape. He growled, the whole room turning black as he walked to the trembling demoness. The taste of her fear left a sweet taste on his tongue. 

“You don’t scare me.” Hwayoung spoke, her voice cracking as she attempted to stand strong. She failed as she took a step back, trembling in fear as her back hit the wall. “The seed of doubt has already been planted in the humans head. He will reject you and then die a miserable death.”

“Duchess, you are relieved of your title.” A chuckle sounded as he spoke, his hand reaching out to grab the demoness by her neck. He squeezed, his sharp talons drawing blood, marveling at the sight of her fighting for air. It was possible that Mark would die if he continued to reject their bond, but he wouldn’t let that happen. He had made a promise to protect his mate, and he had never broken a promise. “Allow me to enjoy the taste of your flesh.”

Hwayoung screamed, the blood curdling scream filling the room with the agony she felt as he dug into her flesh, peeling the skin from her bones faster than her regeneration could heal her. He continued for what felt like hours, only ending what the screams no longer left the female demons’ lips. She dropped to the floor, stiff, and skinless, her blood pooling around her in a messy puddle. 

Jinyoung stood, his human form taking shape as his headache grew. The lights returned and he frowned. The sense of satisfaction was there, but it wasn’t as prominent as it normally was when he took the life of the deserving. Turning, he looked at Bambam who lowered his gaze. “Where did she speak to him?”

“The garden.” Bambam answered instantly, watching with cautious eyes as Jinyoung returned to the human’s side, picking him up bridal style with no extra effort. His eyes return to the ground in submission. He had made an error in his judgment and deserved punishment for his mistakes. “I assumed Duchess Jieun would serve as good company for him should she be at the garden, the Duchess was there instead.”

Jinyoung looked down to his mate in his arms, eyes soft as he listened to his struggling breath. The thought of his mate being in pain made him sick. “Find Jaebeom and send him to my room.”

“He is in an audience with the King at the moment.” Jackson advised, sending a quick glance to Bambam who still refused to raise his gaze off of the ground. “I would advise against it.”

“Then bring me Lady Jieun. Joongi will have to be without her for a while.” Jinyoung sighed, tired from his long day. Carrying his mate in his arms he left the room, Jackson and Bambam following behind him as they made their way to the stairs. “Bambam.”

He stopped, the Knight stopping with him as Jackson continued on his way. He would summon Jieun and meet him when he found her. The Duchess was a free spirit, often flowing into different parts of the castle without letting anyone know. 

“Yes, Prince Jinyoung.” Bambams voice was firm despite his hesitation. 

“When I entrusted my mate into your care it was with the expectation that you would protect him at all costs.” Jinyoung kept his back to the Knight, his tone void of emotion as he lectured his Knight. Had he not been drained by the bond from his mate, he probably would have disciplined him in some way for allowing the Duchess to poison the humans mind. “Do not disappoint me again.”

“Yes sir.” 

He continued walking, accepting Bambams agreement for what it was. There was no one in the castle walls that he could truly trust, but the knights were dependable, as were Jaebeom and Prince Youngjae. If Bambam agreed with not disappointing him again then he would believe him.

At the moment his main concern was his mate sleeping in his arms. The whimpers of pain had lessened but they hadn’t ended. He needed to figure out a way to fix their bond, and to connect the human to him for the rest of his life. Jieun knew more about humans than anyone else, and their situations were similar. She had also mated a human, going against her parents’ wishes. She was their last hope in mating another demon as Jaebeom had already mated a Lycan.

Reaching his bedroom, he waited for Bambam to open the door before entering. Mark squirmed in his arms, releasing a deep breath as he was placed on the soft mattress. He curled instantly, nuzzling into the pillow under his head.

“You said my father was the one who ordered you to bring him to me?” Jinyoung questioned absently, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing his hands through the brown tresses of his mate.

“Yes.” Bambam answered, hesitating before continuing. “It would seem he still has an interest in your mate, though I don’t know to what extent.”

“The old man enjoys causing me misery. It's an empty interest.” The King had always been like that. Since he was a child, he had been given grievance after grievance for the sake of his father’s entertainment. He probably took pleasure in knowing he was sending Mark to find out the truth of his nature. “Stand outside.”

Bambam bowed, leaving the room and closing the door gently behind him. 

Jinyoung sighed as the silence settled. He was used to having answers to all of his problems, but Mark rejecting his claim was another problem entirely. Had the human simply been another demon he would have dominated him into submission. The rules of demons didn’t apply. 

Standing to his feet, he unbuttoned his shirt. The stench of blood was normally a source of comfort, but right now it made his stomach churn. This was the part of him that Mark was rejecting, the parts that made him a demon.

Rubbing a hand through his hair, he headed to his bathroom. A shower would help clear his mind. 

###

A knock on his office door sounded, breaking Jinyoung from his lingering thoughts. He had considered waiting in the room for the Duchess to make her appearance but opted to move to his office instead. Mark needed his rest, and the constant whimpers caused an ache he wasn’t used to feeling. 

He had left Bambam to watch guard outside of their bedroom with the single instruction to retrieve him if Marks condition changed. He wasn’t sure when his mate would stir again. The mental stress from what he had seen earlier and the stress from rejecting his mate had taken a toll on his psyche. 

“Enter.” He called out, watching as the door opened and Jackson stepped through. 

“I’ve brought you Duchess Jieun.” The Knight informed, opening the door completely to reveal the Duchess who stepped into the room as if announcing her own presence.

“I hope you don’t mind. I brought tea and snacks to munch on while we spoke.” She watched with cold eyes as she informed him, her gaze scanning his face as her maid walked past her. 

“Why bring something only one of us will enjoy?” Jinyoung asked, leaning back into his chair and watching with little interest as the maid poured two cups of tea. “I can smell the poison from here.”

The maid froze, the sweat forming in drops on her forehead as the kettle dropped out of her hand and dropped onto the table with a loud smack, shattering the glass to pieces and making a mess. 

“Yes. It seems my maids have been feeding me poison for a while in attempts to kill me, presumably with the help of the kitchen staff. A shame they failed to realize poison flows through my veins.” Jieun sighed, a hand reaching up to cup her face in mock exasperation as her cold demeanor turned vicious, a cloud of darkness forming around her. “I don’t know what I would have done if I allowed Joongi to share a cup of tea with me.”

“My lady!” The maid cried, dropping down onto her knees and lowering her face onto the floor. She squirmed, the color in her face draining completely as her voice filled with terror. “It is not what-”

“So, you bring the poison here so that the maid can commit treason?” Jinyoung tapped his finger on the table. He didn’t know why the Duchess made a show of uninteresting things. 

The Duchess chuckled. “Normally I would handle these degenerate issues on my own. However, as the maid was a gift from the crown, I hesitated on handling the situation.”

That was an interesting piece of information. His father had given the Duchess a maid who was attempting to poison her. Did his father give an order, or was it a coincidence? His eyes lingered on the quivering maid and he stood from his chair. 

"It would seem the humans have gotten brave after the Demon Prince mated one of their kind." 

Jinyoung released an involuntary growl at the jab from the Duchess. His companionship wasn't what caused the sudden rebellion of their human servants. It was the lack of sacrifice to remind them of a demon's true nature. 

"Jackson, remove this creature from my office and gather the Duchess's maids." Jinyoung ignored the maid as she turned away from the Duchess, throwing herself at his feet and begging for forgiveness. "Lock them all in the cellar for the King to deal with. He always enjoyed the smell of fresh blood."

The maid cried, clawing at his leg before Jackson grabbed her and pulled her from the room. 

Blinking, he removed his eyes from the closed door and settled on the Duchess. She eyed him cautiously before her icy demeanor melted. She was only frosty to keep appearances and they were the only two left in the room.

He held an arm out, gesturing for her to sit on the sofa as he sat on the opposite. She had offered a piece of information that he should have already thought of. His father was throwing a tantrum because Jinyoung took his sacrifice. He wanted to hinder his relationship with Mark because he wanted the human for himself. Bambam seemed to have been correct with his assessment. 

"Your father is an asshole." Plopping down on the sofa as though she were a child with no etiquette training, Jieun sighed an exaggerated sigh. "Why is he harassing me?"

"Because you are favored." Jinyoung answered honestly. He had a close relationship with both Jaebeom and Jieun, and they had never denied it. He didn't care what happened to the other nobles, he sometimes wished they would all die, but he would go out of his way to protect them If he had to. The King knew that, despite those thoughts never being verbalized. "He wants Mark, and I took him.”

“Is he the reason your mate has decided to reject you?” The Duchess rolled her eyes as a huff left her lips. She wasn’t pleased with the turn of events as it put her own mate's life at risk, but the only solution that fluttered through her mind was to remove the King's head from his neck. While she was a high-ranking demon, the only one who would be able to lead a successful coup is the Prince. “How's the pain?”

“Hwayoung meddled in things she had no business meddling in.” Jinyoung watched as Jieun grabbed a cup of tea that survived the mess on the table. She brought it to her nose to waft the scent before taking a sip. She asked her questions as though asking about his favorite color. “And it's a dull pain.”

“You mean Hwayoung was being a spiteful bitch and told your mate things you never should have hidden in the first place.”

“I see Jackson has filled you in.” Jinyoung rubbed his hand through his hair and brushed it out of his face. 

“Yes, and I must admit that it is pathetic that you allowed your lack of trust in him to destroy your bond.” Jieun eyed him, her eyes frosting before thawing. A purple swirl shadowed over her skin before it vanished, giving way to her true form. 

“I trust him.” His heart ached at the mention of their bond. Had he known the Duchess would use such sharp words he would have waited for Jaebeom to leave his father’s side. 

“Not enough to show him who you truly are. You didn’t trust your mate enough for you to show him how much of a devil you truly are.” Jieun scolded, her tone flippant and her gaze hard. “Instead of letting him get to know you, you put on a pretty mask, and in fear of rejection, you used the bond as an excuse to lock him away.”

“I’ve been protecting him.” 

“You’ve been keeping him captive like a slave craving freedom.” Jieun snapped in turn, not allowing his excuses any room to breathe. “It is a fact you can’t deny since it is what Hwayoung was able to use to turn your mate against you. You should have given him respect as a lord of this castle but instead you gave him the respect a lowly concubine desires.”

“I treat him with more respect than any concubine that has come through these palace doors.” Jinyoung defended through clenched teeth. He wasn’t appreciative of her tone, and he didn’t agree with her words. He could admit to keeping Mark locked up, but he showed Mark he cared the best way he knew how.  
“If the only thing you do with him involves fucking, then he is nothing but a glorified whore. You may please him sexually, but you failed to stimulate him emotionally and mentally. In turn, he fails to get to know you, and is able to fall prey to a bitter Duchess who dramatized who you truly are.” Jieun continued to sip her tea as though vulgar words hadn’t left her classy lips. Lowering her gaze, she looked longingly to the tea in her cup before raising them to meet the upset gaze of the Prince. “Sadly, Mark was unfortunate enough to have a mate who believes sex and over protectiveness is an accurate way to show affection. I had always wondered what pitiful fool would be mated to you.”  
“Are you bad mouthing the royal family?”

“I would never, my Lord.”

The silence that followed was suffocating. Jinyoung felt as though he was being held underwater and forced to listen to his capture go on about how he messed up. Could he have told Mark the truth about his nature instead of avoiding the question? Yes. Could he have instructed Bambam to watch his mate closely as he explored the palace walls? Yes. There were many things he could have done to avoid their current situation but as Jieun so eloquently pointed out- he was inept. He didn’t know how to handle humans, and he didn’t know how to handle a human mate. 

“He probably won't want to see you one he awakes.” Jieun took sop of her tea, watching carefully as Jinyoung slumped in the couch at her words. Her brow raised in interest. She had known the prince her whole life, but this was the first time he showed any genuine emotion. He looked defeated, as though his world was burning with flames, he wasn’t able to extinguish, and she supposed it was. Her own mate had trouble accepting being mated to a demon as well, but she had eased him into his role with patience and love. 

Jinyoung didn’t know those emotions. 

“I know.” Jinyoung looked up to the ceiling. He had never felt as defeated as he did now. Was it wrong for him to wish to protect Mark as he had? He would never admit it aloud, but he was scared. For the first time in his existence, he was scared of Mark completely rejecting him. At first, he was scared of scaring his mate, it was the only reason he had sheltered him like he had, but that fear had only become a reality. He was scared that the light Mark had created would dim if he disappeared. “I don’t know what to do.”

“The only advice I can offer you, is to give him time.” She kept her tone soft, like a mother comforting her child. “When he is willing to talk to you then tell him the whole truth.”

“And if he never wants to see me again?”

“Then do your best to let him go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have writers block... again, lol.   
> I haven't started writing chapter 10 but I'm hoping I'll find the motivation to jot something down to get over this emotional blockage that I'm facing.   
> I hope you guys like this chapter. I really like Jieuns personality so I hope you guys accept her with open arms. I don't see this story lasting too much longer since the next few chapters seem to be the climax.
> 
> Thank you for your support, and please leave your reviews! :)


End file.
